


In Thunder Lightning or Rain

by bluegold



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, F/M, M/M, Merlin Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegold/pseuds/bluegold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of power is released when you kill a sorcerer. Power enough to rend the very fabric of time. Its up to Merlin to change destiny in the only way he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Thunder Lightning or Rain

**Author's Note:**

> The story is an AU That starts at the end of Season 1 where a Merlin from the future warns the current Merlin to change some things, to make things better for Camelot in the future. 
> 
> Its Arthur/Merlin with a lovely cast of Morgana, Gwen, Gaius, Uther, Lancelot, and Sir Kay and Wart (why yes I do watch Disney movies why do you ask?)
> 
> Also posted at Box of Magic: http://boxofmagic.talkoncorners.net/

Part 1

 

“You should not have killed my friend.” 

The storm started then, a storm of lightning and magic that blasted Nimueh into oblivion and satisfied the magic of the old religion. In the flash Merlin turned away until he heard the cough. It could not be possible, she could not survive, should not have. 

“Oh, bugger, I have Nimueh bits on me.” 

Merlin whirled and stared at the man. He had dark hair and a beard but he had a face that Merlin could be looking into the mirror at in twenty years. The rain started and froze as the man glanced down at Gaius. 

“You will not hurt him,” Merlin snarled. 

“Why would I hurt Gaius? No matter, we do not have much time, I have many things to tell you Merlin. I can only bend time for so long,” he said frowning. 

“Who are you?” 

“Can’t you tell?” 

“Father?” Merlin whispered. 

“Father? Oh no no, I could see how that would make sense. Yes that would be something that one would guess wouldn’t they? But no, I"m not your father. ; I’m from the future.” 

“The future?” Merlin repeated skeptically. “And who are you supposed to be?” The man rolled his eyes as he looked at Merlin just waiting. And waiting.

“I know for a fact that you are not this dim.” 

“Me? You’re supposed to be me? Prove it.” Merlin knew magic could lie, could trick. He wasn’t going to be gullible enough to just believe. 

“You want to shag Arthur, Lancelot-“

“People know that.”

“By "people" do you mean Gwen? Fine, you’re afraid. You’ve always been afraid that one day you’ll do something with your magic, something wrong and dark. Something like what happened with the dog-”

”Stop,” Merlin whispered, shuddering. He tried very hard to never think about that. He glanced at the other Merlin and his expression was just as dark and grim. 

“Good. Now I’m here to warn you that in the future its all gone pants,” The older Merlin said his eyes dark. 

“What do you mean? Doesn’t Arthur become king?” Merlin asked, wondering what this was. This man did look like him, but what could happen short of Arthur dying to bring him here? 

“Oh he becomes king, a great one, unites all the lands, and all that. It’s everything else that goes wrong.”

“What do you mean? If Arthur becomes a great king…” 

“His enemies, his love, his friends, his most loyal knight it all goes wrong. Oh the legends will tell great tales of Arthur and Queen Guinevere but it would be so much better if they were just the tales of Arthur.”

“What do you mean, Queen Guinevere? Arthur and Gwen, you must be mad! Gwen’s the blacksmith’s daughter. He has to marry a princess or a lady or some such, have lots of prattish little heirs.” 

“If only Arthur never has children.”

“That does not mean he won’t find a nice princess. I mean really Gwen?”

“I know you’ve met Arthur, he follows orders just as well as you do, when his heart is in it.” 

“Fine, then, what orders are you giving?” 

“Be like that and I’ll talk like the dragon, two sides of the same coin, and all that.” 

“How can you joke like that after he nearly let our mother die?” 

“Mother will be fine, in fact she’ll live at least another twenty years, and have a nice quiet retirement interrupted every now and then by her son. But really I can’t stay here much longer. There are things you must do.” 

Merlin found himself on the receiving end of a glare from his own, grown up face. “First off are you a fool? Why are you letting Morgana believe she is mad or just suffering some foolish womanly affliction? You don’t think that maybe, just maybe once the truth comes out her resentment and anger will drive her to the darkest arts, and make her a great foe to Camelot?” 

“But Gaius-”

“What Gaius doesn’t know could save a kingdom. Now then where was I? Yes, teach Morgana. Let her know. Tell Arthur about your magic. Not just yet but really don’t wait seven years.” 

Merlin couldn’t help but stare at this man claiming to be his future self. 

“Oh and Lancelot and Gwen.” 

“I thought you said Arthur and Gwen.” 

“And therein lies the problem my handsome, young friend. Gwen loves them both dearly but not enough to choose; though it always seemed Lance had the upper hand.” 

“He’s gone anyway.” 

“Oh he’ll be back. People have a way of doing that here. While you’re at it bring Arthur to the lake at some point and get him his sword. Soon before she calls.” 

“But the king-” 

“Won’t notice the sword so long as it is Arthur who wields it. Keep a closer eye on that Scabbard. If you get a chance, kill Mordred.” 

“Who?” 

“I’m quite sure the dragon told you to let him burn,” Merlin said his eyes cold. He had forgotten how trusting he had been, how naïve. It was a wonder he had never been executed.

“But he’s just a child!” 

“A child that will be the damnation and ruin of Camelot. Children grow and this one will be evil. You have already met the result of one child who saw his parents’ burn.” 

“Edwin.” 

“Edwin. I’d take a dozen of him before one Mordred.” 

“I suppose I should be happy Nimueh is dead, one less enemy to deal with.” 

“Yeah, about that-” 

In another bright flash of light, the older Merlin vanished and the rain started to fall. Merlin stood frozen, wondering what he should do if he could even trust this strange visitor or anything that he said when a loud cough distracted him. Moving quickly he made his way to Gaius’ side. He couldn’t believe Gaius would do such a thing, put his life at risk this way. It was Merlin’s destiny not Gaius’.

“Let’s get you home,” Merlin said helping Gaius to his feet. Distracted enough that he nearly forgot Nimueh until he stepped onto something that crunched underfoot. Refusing to look he instead helped Gaius make his way up the stairs and down to the small ship that would take them back to Camelot. 

 

The journey home passed in a blur for Merlin. The only thing he was aware of, beyond his racing thoughts, was of Gaius as he continually looked to make sure that the man was indeed fine. He did not know where to begin. Morgana had warned him, and now he understood all too well. This really was just the beginning. 

What did he know of this old religion, except it was heartless and cruel and used, of all things, Nimueh as its representative, a woman who wished for violence and death above all else? He was relieved his magic was something else entirely. 

Something he was and not something he became for the whim of some dark religion. 

“I would have never expected such a dark countenance to cross your face in years Merlin,” Gaius said softly. 

“I was just worried about you,” Merlin said softly, forcing a smile. The look that Gaius gave him showed that it was clearly less than convincing.

He wasn’t ready to talk about this. He had to think of something else, and Merlin chose something that could always bring a smile to his face. Dark hair and eyes, a sense of honor, without being a prat, and with the possibility of being at least in theory, possible, made it much more fun than thoughts of Arthur, the prat. 

“Merlin!” Merlin blinked and looked over at Gaius, who had stopped the canter of the horse. He then looked at the low hanging branch he would have hit in another moment. Maybe that had not been the best direction for his thoughts to take either. 

“Sorry,” Merlin said but was glad to see Gaius smile. They could see Camelot and would be there in another quarter of an hour. Merlin glanced at Gaius and was happy to see that the man seemed calmer. 

Even if his own heart and mind were racing. Could he trust this vision of the future, or was it more of the old religion trying to bring about the fall of Camelot? 

“Merlin we have arrived,” Gaius said as they were approached by stable hands. He quickly made his way off, half falling, half climbing off the horse and moving to aid Gaius. 

“I’m fine Merlin. You should learn how to properly dismount a horse before you break your neck.” 

“I dismount just fine,” Merlin said as they walked back to their chambers. Entering they found Gwen still at his mother’s side. 

“Her fever’s broken,” Gwen said quickly and Merlin grinned giving her a hug which she shyly returned. 

“Thank you Gwen,” Merlin whispered into her hair, glancing at Gaius who kneeled to check on his mother. “Go to bed,” he added releasing her. He could see the questions in her eyes but he had much too much to think about already. 

“Merlin!” she exclaimed as he pulled away. 

“What?” he asked even as she reached for his chest. He had forgotten about where Nimueh’s fireball had blasted him and burned his clothes and skin. 

“It’s nothing,” he said trying his best to cover up the skin beneath the hole; he would find a spell to heal it later. Right now, now that he was sure that everyone was safe he was exhausted. All he wanted was his bed. “Goodnight Gwen,” he said again and she nodded. 

“Right, goodnight. I will see you tomorrow Merlin. Goodnight Gaius.” 

“Goodnight my dear,” Gaius said calmly as he moved to his shelves. “Ah yes, Merlin,” he said handing over a small jar.

“What is this?” 

“For the burns,” Gaius said indicating his chest. “Now then to bed with you.”

“Yes Gaius,” Merlin said with a relieved sigh. He needed sleep, he needed to think. So much had happened this day, his mother’s arrival and illness, Arthur nearly dying, Gaius nearly dying, killing Nimueh, meeting his future self.

Merlin climbed into bed gratefully. Stripping out of his clothes he got a good look at his chest and frowned. It was red but not nearly as damaged as it should be. He was sure his back was quite colorful. He likely should get something for the bruises but he was too tired to be bothered. 

Merlin settled onto his side and drifted off into sleep. 

 

Merlin woke with a start when his door slammed open. He blinked as he saw Arthur in full armor sword drawn staring at him. 

“Get up!” 

“Arthur? What?” Merlin asked as he sat up reaching for his shirt. 

“What did you think would happen Merlin? Or should I say sorcerer?” 

“What? I don’t know what-” 

“Then what is this then?” Arthur asked as he threw Merlin’s book of spells down on the floor before him. “A cookbook Merlin?” 

“I…no…it…” 

“So what was your plan? Get close to the Crown Prince and then what? Enchant me? Kill the king, and rule with me as your toy? A puppet to do as you will? I should have known, no one can be such an incompetent manservant. A clever disguise.” 

Merlin could not bring himself to even look at Arthur he was not sure what he could say, what he should say. He had not trusted Arthur and now it was too late. 

“No last words?” Arthur snapped, stepping into the room for the first time. “Kneel. Now, Merlin!” 

Merlin sank to the floor on his knees looking up for the first time since Arthur burst in. 

“Do you deny the charge of practicing witchcraft in Camelot, even though it is strictly forbidden?” 

“No, I only ever did it to help. I had-”

“Silence! I do this now in the name of Camelot,” Arthur said raising his sword and it was then that Merlin fully understood what was happening. He would not even get a chance to be burned, unless they burned his headless corpse. He watched as Arthur raised the sword, his hands coming up in fear as the sword started its downward swing. 

 

“Merlin, wake up!” Gaius yelled even as he threw water on the sleeping boy. Merlin woke with a gasp, sitting up, his eyes blazing gold. 

“Gaius?” 

“What on earth were you dreaming about?”

“Nothing,” Merlin whispered as he touched his neck gently. “Just a nightmare.” 

“Well let’s hope you don’t have any more. My lab can not take much more damage.” 

“Damage?” Merlin asked sitting up and slipping his feet into his boots. He lifted his shirt, seeing the hole and tried to remember the word for the spell to mend clothing even as it pulled itself back together and the scorch marks faded. 

Glad Gaius was not there to see what he had done he made his way into the lab and gasped. It looked like someone had raged through the place. Little had been left intact. 

“Fæstnian,” Merlin said suddenly recalling the word and watched stunned as the room repaired itself. Shattered bottles jumping back onto the shelves, their spilled contents returning to the bottle. 

Books and papers going back into order, on shelves that mended themselves, and on tables that righted as broken legs repaired. It was a small whirlwind that left the room in the same shape it had been when Merlin had gone to sleep. 

He glanced at Gaius with a small shrug and the man glared. “Did you think that was amusing Merlin? People come into these chambers all hours of the day and night. What if someone had come in just then? Or even before I woke you? You know what would happen if you were discovered.” 

“I know,” Merlin whispered again hand rubbing at his neck. “I don’t know what’s wrong. It’s as if my magic has gotten stronger. It wants to be used. I’m not sure how much control I have right now.” 

“You must leave,” Gaius said and Merlin blinked. 

“What?” 

“Don’t look at me like that Merlin. Look around you.” Merlin did just that and saw that there were items floating towards him. He snatched his scarf out of the air but none of the items stopped their slow hover.

“But I’m not-” 

“Clearly you are. Here,” Gaius said thrusting a list at Merlin. “I will tell all who ask you are gathering herbs for me now go. Quickly, before someone one comes looking for you or me. Arthur should not need much of anything today he is still confined to bed rest.” 

“Oh,” Merlin said quickly going back into his room for his pack and jacket both of which jumped into his arms. Merlin pulled them on quickly and ran out of the room. Stopping at the kitchen long enough to grab a breakfast.

He was still filling a sack with some provisions for lunch when a Knight entered the kitchen as well. 

“You there, you are Arthur’s servant, correct?” 

“What? Yes,” Merlin said as he noticed some pots trembling on their own. He had to leave. 

“I would like to speak to the prince.” 

“He’s not well. You’ll have to wait,” Merlin said glancing at the knight. Red hair, he was a newer one, and Merlin could not recall his name in that moment. Usually the knights asked him to pass on well wishes, and let them know if Arthur was ever in the mood for cards after dinner. He knew Arthur had taken Gwain up on that offer at least once. This was different.

“I am a knight of Camelot-“

“And he is the prince,” Merlin said pushing past the knight and fleeing the kitchen once he saw that he caused half the pans to rattle, and a few pots to start boiling madly he ran out of Camelot. He forgot the encounter before he was past the gate. 

He ran until he was in the woods and had come upon a fallen log in a clearing. Merlin looked around wondering what had drawn him to this place when he recognized it. 

It was where he had met Lancelot; Lancelot who would have made a great knight, if he had been of noble birth. Lancelot whose honor had him away in the shadows instead of shining bright with the rest of the knights of Camelot. 

He couldn’t believe that Lancelot would be willing to destroy a marriage. The man had much too much honor for that. What could drive him to do such a thing? But did he know that much about Lancelot, really?

He did know that Arthur was stubborn and capricious; Merlin; he wouldn’t put it past him to fall for and marry Gwen against all proper convention. Merlin sank against a tree, ignoring the leaves that swirled to give him a softer seat and started nibbling on his breakfast. 

He knew he should be trying to rein in his magic but he needed to understand. That man had looked so much like him. He should ask Gaius what he knew of time travel. If such a magic was even possible. 

Granted, his magic was already impossible. And why had he waited so long? Why that night to come see Merlin? Why only after Arthur had been poisoned, his mother taken ill and he had called down lightening on Nimueh?

Maybe he would approach Morgana; yes that is what he would do. He was sure she suspected something about his magic already and he knew she would not go to Uther. She would not feel the need to not defy Uther like Arthur would. She would follow her own feelings long before turning to Uther. She would do what she wanted. But she had also nearly killed the king. And she had said nothing, fooling even Uther in her attempt to lead him to his death. 

She had changed her mind, and had instead saved the king, but even without that fact, Morgana was a bit scary. That she would be able to do that so simply and smile at Uther as if nothing happened. 

Maybe he could get Gwen to help, but he wasn’t sure about telling Gwen. He could trust her, of that he was certain, but he did not want to put her in a position to have to defy Uther or Arthur by keeping his secret. It would be best if she honestly didn’t know. She would worry much too much, and fear even more every time Merlin placed a toe out of line. He did not want to give her that burden.

And he would have to keep the fact of Morgana knowing from Gaius as well. Gaius would not be pleased. Merlin could already feel a headache building. Who to tell, who to lie to. He didn’t want to put anyone else at risk and he already felt bad every time he had to let Morgana think he simply thought her mad because she suspected. 

This one thing he could do. Merlin could see now that the swirling and screaming of his magic seemed to have stopped. He was sure he felt different, but was it true or was it more that he had never done what he had done with his magic before? 

Merlin wasn’t sure, and every time he thought of it all he could see was Nimueh’s look of shock as her body was blasted to the winds. It was not something that he wanted regular reminding of. Standing he pulled out Gaius’ list and wondered where he would find all these plants when the forest around him nearly exploded in glowing. 

Heading towards the nearest source of glowing he cleared away some brush and found the mushrooms that were on Gaius’ list. 

Well that would make things easier. Then maybe he could find ways to practice his magic and stop this instinctual response. 

In under an hour Merlin’s satchel was full and he was sure Gaius would be shocked at his success. He made his way deeper into the woods. And deeper still to the lake, that not only nearly took Arthur but also held Excalibur. 

How exactly was he supposed to get the sword back anyway? Tell Arthur to dive in after it? How would he even explain? What if he did not find it? What would he do then? 

Arthur would call him a fool and an idiot and a worthless manservant. 

“Who seeks Excalibur?” a voice called and Merlin blinked. 

“Who’s there?” 

A tip of a sword emerged from the water, shining and gleaming as much as the day the dragon had enchanted it. Followed by a woman; she stood upon the water which flattened and shone silver, like a mirror. “Hello Emyrs.” 

“Hello?” Merlin said acutely aware of the fact that the woman was standing on water and the fact that she had risen from the lake completely dry. She was beautiful in a girly sort of way. Light to Morgana’s dark. “Who are you?” 

“The Lady of the Lake.” 

“Yes, that would make sense,” Merlin said softly glancing at her feet and being very aware that she was standing, or more precisely hovering a few inches over the water. 

“I have watched you, and the Once and Future King.” 

“Arthur?” 

“It is for him that I hold Excalibur. Others have already tried to lay claim to it. Foul and fair, alike but I am the Lady of the Lake and here my power is strong.”

“Um thanks. I should get the sword back to him though.” 

“I hold the sword for the Once and Future King and for the King alone.” 

“The last time Arthur was here he nearly drowned,” Merlin pointed out. She wasn’t trying to kill him, though he had a feeling if he tried to take the sword she would. And he wasn’t sure who would win, especially if she used the sword. 

“By my honor, by my water, and by my magic, I have pledged my duty to this sword and the greatest king born of man. When Arthur has no more need of it, I will resume my duty and I will wait for his return.” 

Merlin thought life would be quite boring in a lake watching a sword but of course he wouldn’t say such a thing. He wondered if she meant his return from the questing beast and his near death. If he had had the sword then would he have succeeded? 

“And if someone other than Arthur comes for the sword?” 

“They can flee or they can die,” The Lady said and it was not the first time Merlin noticed that she was in fact wearing shining armor and mail. He knew how dangerous a woman could be, after all, he knew Morgana and Gwen and wouldn’t want to pick a fight with them. He was sure either of them could wipe the floor with him. 

“Well then, I’ll let you get back to it. Wait, one more question. Why?”  
“He is the king, and the songs of his reign will be sung for ever. And as long as they sing we will be remembered, and as long as we are remembered, we will survive.” 

“Uh…thanks. For guarding the sword and not trying to kill me I mean.” 

“How could I kill you? For where would Arthur be without his Merlin,” The lady asked as she sunk into the water. Merlin stared for a moment at the undisturbed water and wondered what else could possibly be under there and was sure he didn’t want to know. 

He was sure he could get Arthur here somehow. And pray it wasn’t a trap. He was meeting way too many magical creatures lately. Maybe it had been better with the dragon. No, the dragon was an arse, who thought killing his mother was acceptable collateral damage in his quest for revenge on Uther. 

Stupid dragon should have warned him about the beast in the first place. He may have been able to find a spell to strengthen Arthur’s armor. Actually, that plan was a good one. And with the way the prat got himself into trouble, it would be a good idea to give him all the extra protection that he could. 

Merlin started heading back into the direction of Camelot before he realized his magic was still swirling about him. He was sure his eyes were shining in that way Gaius had told him about. He could not go home yet. He could not go home yet. Maybe he could tire himself out? But he had already gathered all of the herbs that Gaius needed, which was a relief; he did not really want to disturb the Lady of the Lake again. But that meant he wouldn"t be able to work himself to exhaustion by mundane means. He could try doing things with his magic.

Usually, it was an effort to force the magic out, as if it were buried deep inside him. Now it came to him as quickly as breathing, came without conscious thought, and he wasn’t sure what he could do about it. 

He didn’t necessarily want to bury his magic that deep again. It would be nice to not spend half the night chanting a spell before it worked. But he couldn’t have his every thought being answered by his magic. 

It was times like these he wished he had a teacher. But for his part, his magic was different. Moving objects by sheer force of will was not even talked about and there was some complicated spell with hand that should have gone with the spell that he had ignored.

He would have to do this himself. He decided to take a seat with his back to the lake, somewhat reassured by the presence of the Lady. 

So it was with no small amount of surprise that a frustrating hour later, he heard a voice directly behind him. “What are you doing?” 

Merlin jumped and spun around, nearly falling into the lake where the Lady was standing again on top of the water. This close he could see how young she looked. Her eyes appeared blue, silver, and gray all at once and Merlin looked away feeling as if they were drawing him in. 

“Trying to rein in my magic,” he answered returning his gaze to her nose. 

“Well that won’t work. Come,” she said, gesturing to the lake.

“I can’t do the whole standing on water thing.” 

“No, there,” she said, pointing as a small island rose out of the water in the center of the lake.

“I can’t walk on water either.” 

“Can you no longer swim?” she asked with a tilt of her head and what Merlin was sure was a smirk. 

“Oh,” Merlin said blushing slightly. 

“I have better eyes there,” she said and he realized she was somewhat nervous to be that close to shore. He wondered how much of her power was tied to the lake before he began pulling off his boots, jacket, and shirt. 

He swam to the center island. Climbing onto the shore, he was surprised to see that the “island” was actually more of a ring of sand with a center filled with water. After just a moment, the Lady rose from that pool. 

“What do you know of the old religion?” 

“That it is cold and perverse.” 

“So you’ve met Nimueh. It is sad that it would be that one you would meet. No Merlin. The old religion is nature. It is harmony. It does not know good or evil it only knows balance, and its rules exist serve only to maintain that balance. How those who wield it use it is beyond the control of the old religion. 

“There was a time once when those who used the old ways for good would stand against Nimueh and her warping of its laws for her ends.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You have already seen. For every life there must be a death. The old religion cares not if it is the life of the caster, the one being saved, or some stranger who never knows why they have died. The proper course is to leave it in the hands of the old religion. It will choose its own price.” 

“That is not fair.” 

“There is little that is fair in life, surely you know this by now. If you do not like it do not attempt to give life. A price must always be paid.” 

“What about the small things? Like say time travel.”

“Only you Merlin would call time travel small. It is no small feat to bend the veil. It is said what is seen can lead to madness and doubt. Not knowing what it is in the world that has happened, will happen, or is happening. Seers live on the edge of this veil and they tend to be quite mad before long. But even then they can not travel time.

“It takes a great deal of magic to travel time. It was said once only the magic of slaying a dragon would be strong enough to allow travel through time. And even then only if the sorcerer was strong and traveling to a time when just as much magic was being spent.” 

“You mean like in the death of Nimueh?” 

“That would be one moment, yes. But you would have had to travel already. It is much easier to see the future rather than travel to it.” 

“I see,” Merlin said wondering if the dragon had met its end in the future or if the death of some other magical being had allowed the other Merlin to come to him. 

“But, you seek control, and for that you need to understand the power inside you. It is not magic of book and spells. It is the old religion returning, and it has found a doorway within you. You will do things that none before have. 

“The old religion is nature, and life, and strength and power, it is the storm, it is the summer breeze, and you must accept that it is a part of you. A part that will be denied no longer.” 

“That’s all well and good but if I keep glowing and doing magic, Uther will execute me.” 

“You are master of your magic. Your recent deeds gave you a taste of freedom. You enjoyed it, and want that freedom, to use it whenever you wish.”

“But-”

“Do you deny this?”

Merlin thought about it for a moment and then shrugged.

The Lady nodded. “Put it back,” she told him, “back to where it lies within you, but do not lock it away. You are stronger than you know, Merlin, and when you are ready, Avalon will welcome you.”

“Um, okay. So about mastering my magic? How do I stop it from bursting out?”

Merlin couldn’t be sure through the shine, and the simple glow of her, but she may have been frowning at him. 

“It is yours. Put it back where it belongs.” 

“But how-?”

The Lady of the Lake grabbed Merlin’s head and he felt his magic retreating. And part of him even had an idea of how she did it. And helped, so that he was folding away his magic on his own. It took another hour. But by the time midday had come and gone he was sure he had it under control could feel his magic thrumming just beneath his skin. Closer than it had ever been but completely hidden.

“Thank you,” Merlin said and the Lady bowed. 

“Come by again, I can tell you more about the old religion. The truth behind it and the greatness of Avalon.” 

“I can come back?” 

“I will welcome you.” 

“Thank you,” Merlin said again moving back into the lake as he swam back. By the time he climbed back onto the shore the island and the Lady had vanished. 

He got dressed, sure that he heard some giggling, though he must have been imagining it. Magical creatures did not giggle. Though the Lady did make him wonder more about the old religion in ways that Nimueh never had. 

He supposed he shouldn’t judge so much on what he had seen from Nimueh. He would end up as bad as Uther that way, banishing all magic in his hatred. Merlin really wondered about that. What had happened twenty years ago?

What had caused such a change? There had been magic in Camelot once, the books and Gaius were proof of that. . What had happened twenty years ago to change all that? Arthur had been born. What did that have to do with it, if anything? Was there a spell? Magic? 

Had someone tried to kill Arthur at birth with magic? Is that what had really happened? Merlin walked back to Camelot his mind racing as he, wondered what it could have been. 

The Queen had died near Arthur’s birth. Magic had to have been involved. And the words of the Lady came crashing down on him, ‘for every life there must be a death.’ And if it was Nimueh, she would have chosen the worst possible death. The Queen, Arthur’s mother. A woman he did not even remember but whom Uther, it was obvious, could not forget.

Though he had no father that he had ever met, Merlin could not imagine life without his mother, though he had no father that he had ever met she was all he needed. But to only have Uther, Merlin shuddered as he approached the gates of Camelot.

He dropped off the satchel and watched as Gaius eyes opened wide at the sheer volume of what Merlin had gathered. 

“I’m going to check on Arthur,” Merlin said not sure if Gaius even heard him so enthralled by all the herbs, some of which he had not apparently asked for but, were great finds. 

Merlin shrugged, hoping that Arthur had not fully understood his conversation with Merlin. It had seemed that way at least and he hoped that he could just brush it under the rug. 

Merlin stood outside the room for a moment and was surprised when a maid, carrying a lunch tray for Arthur, brushed past him to knock on the door. 

“Oh, I’ll take that Lucy right?” 

“Yes sir.” 

“Oh, don’t sir me I’m just Merlin,” he said with an easy smile, taking the tray and pushing the door open. 

“Put it over there,” Arthur said distractedly, looking out the window. 

“Shouldn’t you be in bed?” Arthur whirled on Merlin wincing when he pulled his shoulder. 

“What was that you idiot?” Arthur snapped even as he allowed Merlin to lead him to the table and his dinner. 

“What was what?” Merlin asked serving the food.

“You must think I’m stupid. What was that great weeping goodbye?” 

“I did not weep! There was absolutely no weeping you prat.” 

“So, that wasn’t some goodbye?” Arthur snapped. 

“Er well, I’m here,” Merlin said trying to distract from the fact that Arthur was right. 

“Well obviously. What happened? Don’t lie to me, you’re awful at it anyway.” 

Merlin stared at Arthur, then started pacing. He wondered if he would ever be able to tell Arthur the truth. But for now, there was something he could tell him. 

“Something happened.” 

“Yes, I am aware of that. My fever did not, in fact, affect my brain,” Arthur said at his snootiest.

“Oh, my mother was ill.” 

“Yes? You do know I would let you go tend her, why all the secrecy?” Arthur frowned. “I’m not a tyrant.” 

“I never said you were,” Merlin retorted. 

“How is she?” 

“She’s resting now. She’s getting better I think. Gaius is watching her. But she might have, she might have…before. ” Merlin swallowed hard, surprised to find himself choking up for real. “We weren’t sure.” Merlin’s voice dropped to a whisper.

“And if she had died?” Arthur asked and saw the moment of horror on Merlin’s face at the thought. “People get ill all the time, Merlin. Next time try not to be so maudlin.” 

“Maudlin?” 

“All this talk about the future, as if you won’t be right here, unless I sack you,” Arthur said as he took bites from his food. 

“You can’t sack me, I won’t go.” 

“Who’s the prince here?” Arthur asked and Merlin simply grinned. “Go sit with your mother,” Arthur said, waving dismissively. 

“I meant it you know,” Merlin said making his way out of the room.

“What?” Arthur asked with a small smile.

“Don’t be a prat,” Merlin said fleeing the room. 

Later that night, Merlin returned to the room to collect the dishes and saw that Arthur was asleep already. Merlin watched the prince long enough to see that his sleep was somewhat restless.

Merlin looked at Arthur’s shoulder and sighed. He wished he could heal the prince, or at least speed the process. Speeding the process would be good. There would be no reason to give anyone ideas about magic. 

Though since it had been a magical beast and was therefore a magical wound. It would probably be best if he had some magical aid, Merlin thought. He could already feel his magic coming up, unfolding, eager to be used.

“Hǣlian ellen se bōg se sculdor,” Merlin said. He passed his hand over the sleeping prince. For where he stood, he saw his eyes glowing gold in the prince’s mirror. Forcing himself to focus, he returned to the chant, stopping only after he felt Arthur knit back together. 

He could not do this too quickly or it would be noticeable. Besides which, he felt a drain in his magic that he had not felt in a long time. He could see why the price for bringing life was so high. It would most likely kill the caster if no one else was selected.

Arthur woke just as his glow subsided. Blinking up at him sleepily, he asked, “Merlin?” 

“Yes, it’s me. Everything is fine, go back to sleep.” 

Arthur sat up, and Merlin could see his face clench in anticipation of pain and the surprise when it didn’t come. Arthur shifted his arm slightly and winced. Not fully healed then, Merlin was relieved to see. Arthur must have felt something. Merlin would have to be careful in the future. If Arthur had woken a moment sooner, he would have had seen Merlin’s eyes glowing gold. 

“Tend the fire before you go,” Arthur said with a sigh before lying back on the bed to try to return to sleep. 

“Sure,” Merlin said with a nod, stepping away from the bed. Moving to the low flames, he added a few more log, before gathering the plates and making his way out of the room. Entering the hall, he nodded to the guard stationed near the prince’s door. 

Arthur would be well, his mother would be fine, Nimueh was gone. Things were going well; everything would be fine. Merlin wished he could believe that. But he had the warning from his future self, and he could still remember, the half frantic, half mad Morgana grabbing his arm and warning him that this was just the beginning. 

Merlin could not relax, he had to be vigilant. He had no one he would be able to turn to for answers now. He would not be speaking to the dragon again. He could not trust such a creature, and really Merlin should have seen that sooner. He could be such an idiot at times, Arthur was right. Of course, the dragon would do anything to put Arthur on the throne.

It wanted to be free and as long as Uther was king, that would not happen. It helped that the last time he had seen the dragon, it had tried to roast him. He did not really want to put his magic through such a test again.

He would just have to take whatever was thrown at him and wonder if he in fact would be able to get Arthur to his throne in one piece. This last year had shown him that he could learn. He would be ready.

So of course when danger came Merlin was caught completely unaware.

 

“A hunt, yes a hunt would be good.” 

“What?” Merlin said looking up from the shirt he was mending. He had used it as a excuse to remain in the room while Gaius looked over Arthur to decide if he was well enough to resume more active duties as a prince, including training knights and hunting. 

“Keep up Merlin, we’re going hunting.” 

“What? Can you even go hunting?” 

“I know you were just here when Gaius gave me a clean bill of health.” 

“But shouldn’t you, you know, take it easy?” Merlin asked. 

“I’ve been taking it easy for two months.” 

Merlin raised a brow at this, as Arthur had decided at the start of month two that Merlin would be a good sparing partner. They’d only practiced in Arthur’s bedroom but Merlin was sure he still had bruises from the last ‘training session’.

“Of course sire,” Merlin said sighing, sure the knights at the very least would jump at the chance to be out with Arthur again. They had gotten to the point of cornering Merlin to get an estimation of when they would see their prince again. “At least it will keep the knights from nagging me.” 

“Yes this is all about you Merlin, idiot. Well?” 

“Well what?” 

“My hunting attire. If you were any more addled I’d fear you’d kill yourself.”

“Right now?” Merlin asked surprised. 

“Yes right now? Why do you think I asked Gaius to come so early?” 

“Oh,” Merlin said putting the shirt aside. He wasn’t sure which task he liked least, tending the prince’s clothes by hand or running after Arthur and his knights on a hunt. 

Part 2

 

Edward ran through the woods seeing the cave in the distance, the dim light coming from it like a beacon. He had hoped to make it back home before the rain had reached this level, but this cave, would do, if the people already there would be willing to share space for a few hours. Entering the cave mouth he was surprised to see that the light actually came from deeper in the cave. 

He followed it, stopping only when he reached the flames. Warming his hands, he called,. “Hello? Is anyone here?” He asked moving closer to the flame and warming his hand. 

“Well, hello there,” a woman said, approaching Edward from dark recesses of the cave.

“Oh hello my lady. I just wanted to get out of the rain. Did you get trapped by the rain as well?” Edward asked trying to remember all his manners so he would not stare. She looked liked like Sally, a few years older and much more beautiful. It was distracting. 

“Is it raining? I suppose so,” she added looking at his drenched form. 

“Are you alone here?” Edward asked wondering where this woman had come from, with the dark hair, and bright eyes. Women back home would never dress so revealing. It made it easier to remember she wasn’t Sally and likely had never seen her in his life. But that dress! He could see almost her entire leg. 

“Yes, and I’m ever so hungry.” 

“Oh!” Edward said, pulling off his pack. “I’m not sure how much I have but we can share,” he explained, kneeling down. He was sure he still had some bread and cheese left in the pack. He wished he hadn’t eaten the apple though; it would have been much better for the lady. 

“I’m sure you will be very satisfying.” 

Dawn rose on the cave, leaving the darkness and rain behind as one form left the cave. He started walking towards the village, that Edward called home, leaving the shriveled husk of Edward behind in the cave. 

Licking its lips, the creature smiled, touching its new skin. The skin had a glow about it that Edward had never possessed. It wandered quickly towards the woods, taking the path it recalled from Edward’s memories. It stopped, arrested by a scent on the wind. A meal to end all meals, something that could sate its hunger for ages. It turned, climbing a tree with a speed and power that showed clearly that it was not human.

A meal to end all meals, something that could sate it hunger for ages. It turned, climbed a tree with a speed and power it should not possess if it were in fact human. 

In the distance it could see a castle with red banners waving. This is where it would find its meal and this was where it would go. Dropping down to the ground, the new Edward made its way towards Camelot eagerly. 

It would take some time to reach the castle, and time to find its meal but it was sated on Edward: it would have time to play with this meal and enjoy the play. Edward was nothing compared to this meal but he would work to hold it over until then. 

 

Merlin stomped into the armory and was surprised to find it wasn’t empty. There was one knight and his squire present and he was explaining something calmly to the nodding boy. 

It was Sir Kay, he had been knighted, just days before the beast fiasco and had been one of the nights that constantly approached Merlin for news on their prince while he had been healing. He always had the distinct feeling that Kay thought very little of him and likely could not remember his name. 

“Right then, off to bed with you. We have an early morning. Merlin stepped aside to allow the boy to pass; while balancing the armor that he was carrying. He stayed in place for a moment before it became clear that the knight was not leaving and made his way deeper into the room. 

“Its Merlin correct? Prince Arthur’s servant?” Kay asked and Merlin felt it was the first time he hadn’t made servant sound like dog. Kay tended to pester wanting to see Arthur. 

“Yes that’s right,” Merlin said moving to where Arthur kept his armor. 

“Is it not late to be tending armor?” Kay asked as he watched Merlin. 

“What the prince wants the prince gets,” Merlin said with a shrug trying to figure out which shoulder needed mending. “What on earth did he do to this?” Merlin wondered aloud. 

“Mace.” Kay said remembering the blow that had not even slowed the prince. 

“Brilliant,” Merlin said looking at the armor. It wasn’t truly damaged, granted if it had been Arthur would never have made Merlin fix it. He would have gone to the new smith. A surly man that Merlin tried to avoid at all costs. It mostly needed a good polish, especially on the shoulders where the maces seemed to have scraped but not punctured. 

“Did the prince send you here to do this now?” Sir Kay asked and Merlin glanced over at him. 

“Yes,” Merlin said with a shrug, most knights would acknowledge his existence, but this was almost as if Kay wanted to chat Merlin up. “I should get to it. I’m not in your way am I?” 

“No no, need some help?” 

“I couldn’t ask you to polish Arthur’s armor.” 

“I would lend my squire, but he has already been sent to bed. The sooner we are done the sooner we can both go to bed.” 

“Are you sure?” Merlin asked knowing most knights did not like working on their own armor let alone someone else"s. Though, Kay was one of Arthur’s knights and it wasn’t as if he wouldn’t be right there. If it had been one of Uther’s knights he doubted the offer would have even been made. 

“I’m sure.” 

“Thank you. It will get things done faster,” Merlin admitted, he had bee reluctant to use magic on Arthur’s armor after the gold incident and he didn’t move as fast as Arthur. It would have taken him an hour with magic. 

They both got to work silently. Merlin casting the occasional glance at Kay who was focused and efficient and using his strength well in a way Merlin would be unable to. 

“How long have you been with the prince?” 

“A while now,” Merlin said.

“How do you like it?”

“Its fine,” he replied as he rubbed at the armor. 

“Is he training you to be a knight?” 

“No, no just to defend myself, and as a better sparring partner when the other knights are busy. Besides I could never become a knight. Noble birth and all that,” Merlin said thinking of Lancelot.

“I’m sure the prince would make an exception for the right case.” 

Merlin smiled softly, and hoped once again Lancelot was safe somewhere, adventuring or doing whatever it was he felt would make him worthy of becoming a knight in the future. 

“Even if he would, the final decision rests with the king.” 

“Of course,” Kay said falling silent again. A little more than a quarter of an hour later, they were done, though Merlin was sure Kay had done a lot more of the armor than he had. 

“Well that’s that then,” Merlin said placing the last piece into place.

“That it is. Goodnight Merlin.” 

“Goodnight sir.” 

“Kay, when we are alone Kay is fine.”

“Good night Kay,” Merlin said with a wave. 

 

“Hello Merlin.” 

Merlin spun, nearly dropping the armor he was holding.

“Lancelot?” Merlin questioned looking over at the man. 

“Yes.” 

“Lancelot!” Merlin exclaimed placing the armor down and giving Lancelot a hug. 

“Its great to see you! What are you doing here?” 

“This,” Lancelot said shoving Merlin against the wall and kissing him breathless. 

Merlin moaned his hand going into the thick dark hair even as Lancelot began kissing along his neck. Merlin arched as the strong hands pushed up his shirt, blunt nails running along his skin. 

“Idiot,” was whispered against his skin and Merlin looked up into amused blue eyes, his hands tangled in blond hair. 

Strong hands pushed up his shirt, blunt nails running along his skin. Merlin arched up to the touch.

“Idiot,” was whispered against his skin and Merlin looked up into amused blue eyes, his hands tangled in blond hair. 

Merlin sat bolt up and looked around. He had left the castle with the excuse of gathering herbs for Gaius. He had used that same trick of magic that he had learned all those weeks ago to get what Gaius needed and then spent the afternoon with the Lady. 

He had been nearly back to Camelot when he felt impossibly tired. He remembered he’d stopped to rest for a moment. He could not believe he had actually fallen asleep in the woods. Shifting slightly, Merlin found he was glad he hadn’t brought a horse; he might have fallen off it. 

Merlin ran the rest of the short distance to Camelot as he focused on containing his magic and not thinking about the dream he had just had or the abrupt ending. 

He entered the courtyard and nearly ran into the one person he would have wanted to avoid.

“Ah, Merlin! Good, get the padding.” 

“But, sire…” 

“Now Merlin.” Merlin dropped his head with a sigh at the tone. Arthur had gotten into his head to make Merlin a better warrior and regardless of what Merlin thought about the enterprise. 

“Yes, sire,” Merlin said. Arthur had been back on his feet for a week and had much too much energy for someone who had been recovering from a shoulder wound. Merlin almost regretted helping his healing along. Though healing was one thing that pushed his magic in a way that made putting it away easier. The few seconds he spent focusing on Arthur while the prince lay sleeping had helped him maintain control. Still, getting battered for the better part of an hour seemed poor payment for making Arthur better. 

After Arthur had doled out sufficient abuse for the evening, Merlin retired to the armory. As he peeled off the obviously too thin padding, he found himself wondering if he would be able to tend it and Arthur’s armor with magic. The knights would all be eating now, and he should be alone in here for a while. There would likely not be a better chance.

His plan to strengthen Arthur’s armor had not gone well. It had turned the armor a gold color with a white dragon emblazoned on the chest. It had taken nearly an hour to return the armor to its original state. He had been lucky that no one came upon him before he had fixed it. 

“Merlin?” 

Merlin spun round and blinked dazedly, wondering if he should pinch himself. His dream seemed to be coming true except that he was much more sweaty and in pain after training with Arthur than he had been in his imagination. He wondered if this was how Morgana felt regularly. 

“Lancelot?” 

“Hello, Merlin,” Lancelot said, walking over to Merlin who took a step back shocked. Lancelot blinked before extending his arm. Merlin shook his head and embraced Lancelot quickly. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked as he struggled to keep his voice from breaking

“I heard rumors of a creature near here and I had to come with warning and to beg aid.” 

“What about the king?” Merlin asked his heart racing for different reasons as he recalled why Lancelot had left in the first place. 

“I do not need to see the king do I? I mean you and I can travel to the creature’s cave.” 

“I don’t know about that. Arthur, I mean Prince Arthur would be better at this.” 

“I’m sure we could take care of it. We would be back before anyone noticed you were gone,” Lancelot pointed out. 

“We don’t know what the creature is. It might be more than I can handle,” Merlin said. Most of the creatures he had faced he had had to research. Learn its weaknesses, to defeat it. He did not like the idea of placing Arthur into danger so soon after he healed, but he could not protect Arthur from the world for very long. “We should tell Arthur, maybe scout it out, and then find a way to deal with it.” 

“I do not think we need Arthur,” Lancelot said. “Together we can do this.” 

“I would feel better, we don’t want to be wrong,” Merlin added. 

Lancelot regarded Merlin a moment before nodding. “So when can we see him?” 

“Well, I don’t know how good it would be to bring you to the hall in front of the king,” Merlin began but Lancelot nodded. 

“That is very true, but he never made a true decision, short of stripping me of my knighthood. I left and he allowed it.”

“That’s true,” Merlin said wondering why Uther had not hunted Lancelot now that he thought of it. Maybe if there was no magic involved Uther could be sensible to a point. 

“So, I am not quite an outlaw. As long as I don’t do anything to draw his attention to me I should be able to leave before he is aware of my presence.” 

“That’s true too, Arthur is dining right now and brining you up to the castle and interrupting a meal where the king is present…” 

“I understand. The creature has been luring travelers into a cave. The area is warned, so we should have some time before it decides to come forth. But it only takes those that are traveling alone.” 

“Oh,” Merlin said, understanding; Arthur, the prat, would have likely gone alone anyway. Lancelot was just more sensible. 

“Come I’m sure I can get you something to eat.”

“I’m fine, I ate before I arrived, I could do with a bed,” Lancelot said leering at Merlin who didn’t notice in the least. 

“Oh, right, I know just the place!” Merlin said, dragging Lancelot by the arms trying to ignore the tingling he felt when he touched the man. He had to relax, he was able to strip the prince naked and dry him off in the bath without a reaction; Lancelot would not undo him with a touch, even if he was less of a prat. 

Merlin led Lancelot to Gwen’s home and knocked on the door. “Gwen? Gwen? Are you home?” He informed Lancelot, “she sometimes comes here for dinner. If not, we will have to wait a few hours until she is done with the Lady Morgana.

“Merlin?” Gwen asked pulling open the door. “Oh my goodness, Lancelot!” 

“Hello, my lady,” Lancelot said with a bow that caused Gwen to blush even as Merlin grinned. 

“What are you doing here? Not that it isn’t wonderful to see you again, but I didn’t think that you would be back so soon. And your goodbye, I, you know I expected you to be traveling, gone for years,” Gwen said before falling silent and looking away. 

“There is something that is attacking travelers. We believe we’ve found it’s lair, a cave not far from here. I have come to warn and ask for help defeating it.” 

“Oh, of course, of course. Come in both of you.” 

“Thanks Gwen, I need a favor, well we need a favor.” 

“What is it? More armor?” Gwen asked as she moved around the small home, adjusting things though everything was already neatly arranged. 

“We need a place for Lancelot to stay until we can get him to speak to Arthur. We’d rather not risk the king seeing him. Just because he let him go once...” 

“Oh! Yes I see. But the king never made a decision regarding Lancelot, I mean he never even said that Lancelot wasn’t a knight. Oh! You’re still a knight and I’ve-” 

“Gwen please, I’m just Lancelot. I will not be a knight until I fully earn that title. I am doing what I can along those ends. The king decided that much and I agree.” 

Merlin grinned as he shared a look with Gwen who looked quite smitten with Lancelot. Not that he could blame her he was smitten himself. This was one claim that he could see coming true. Not Gwen and Arthur that was just too odd. But Lancelot and Gwen, that was easy to believe. 

“I must be getting back to the castle, dinner will be done soon and I have to put away my lady’s laundry.” Gwen indicated a basket beside the door. “Please, make yourself comfortable,” Gwen said to Lancelot, opening a door. “You can stay in here.” 

“Thank you, my lady.” 

“You know I’m no lady Lancelot.” 

“And I am no knight, but you are a Lady in all the ways that matter.” he responded with a smile. 

“Then you are a knight in all the ways that matter,” Gwen said with a faint blush, though she was not distracted enough to forget her duty nor Merlin’s. 

“Merlin?” 

“What?” 

“Will the prince not be requiring your services?” she asked noticing he looked like he would get comfortable with Lancelot in her home. 

“Oh. Right!” Merlin sighed, “I’ll see you later Lancelot.” He much rather hear about what Lancelot had been doing in the last few months than be sure that Arthur had enough wine. 

“Goodbye, Merlin,” Lancelot said watching as the pair left, his expression unreadable. 

“I’ll bring Arthur as soon as I can,” Merlin added turning back to the man. 

“Thank you Merlin, Guinevere.” 

“Please call me Gwen,” she said even as she and Merlin left Lancelot standing on the threshold of the house. 

Merlin grinned at her as they made their way to the laundry, for Merlin to collect Arthur’s clothes. Walking out he continued to grin at Gwen and finally, Gwen shoved him. 

“What?” She asked. 

“I think someone has made her choice.” 

“What choice?” Gwen asked. 

“I believed we were watching two very attractive men battle and I asked if you could chose Arthur or Lancelot which one would it be.” 

“Oh really Merlin!” Gwen exclaimed and he’s sure had her hands not been filled with Morgana’s laundry, he would have been hit. 

“Who have you chosen then?” Gwen asked and Merlin frowned. It wasn’t a choice that would matter. 

“At least you and Lancelot have a much better chance than I ever will.” 

“Well if you didn’t set your sights on the prince,” Gwen whispered as they made their way up the stairs. 

“I haven’t met anyone else worthwhile,” Merlin said as they reached the doors to Arthur’s room. Merlin pushed open the door but stopped when he heard Gwen heave a sigh. He glanced back at her, wondering what the problem was. 

“Will you never learn to knock, Merlin?” Arthur asked and Gwen grinned at him before making her way to Morgana’s room. 

“What?” Gwen smirked at Merlin, who took the opportunity to close the door in her face. “Shouldn’t you still be at dinner?” Merlin asked Arthur as he stepped in to the room.

“Sire.” 

“What?” Merlin asked, turning to look over his shoulder, wondering if the king was in the room. 

Arthur sighed. ”You don’t even know when you’re not being a proper servant.” He shifted in his seat, rolling his arms. 

“Are you okay?” Merlin asked dropping one of his shirts on the ground as he rushed over. 

“I’ve healed, Merlin, and if you soiled that shirt it will be the stocks for you. You fuss like an old woman.”  
Merlin moved away from Arthur, standing beside his chair. Clearing his throat, he said, “I need to talk to you.”  
“Is that not what you’re doing?” Arthur asked snidely. 

“It’s important” Merlin said coming to stand before Arthur. 

“What is it Merlin?” Arthur asked seriously sensing the change in his servant. 

“Its Lancelot,” Merlin said and noticed how Arthur sat up. Arthur had really liked the other man and had even seen the appeal of making him a knight regardless of the level of his birth. 

“What about him? Have you seen him?” 

“Yes, he’s here.” 

“Here in Camelot?” 

“Yes. He’s heard of some creature, in the caves near here attacking single travelers. He came to warn us and ask for help, to hunt it.”

“Help?”

“Since he was so close to Camelot he could get some help from us then continue on his way.” 

“My father would not react well to Lancelot’s return.” 

“Well we don’t have to tell him, do we? Technically Lancelot is not a criminal. Did your father ever make a decision beyond taking away his knighthood? I mean the king allowed him to walk out of Camelot on his own power.” 

“Merlin, that is dangerously close to treason. My father did in fact place Lancelot in the dungeon.” 

“And you broke him out,” Merlin said with a grin that Arthur returned. 

“Fine. The sooner we get this done, the sooner he can leave Camelot. I’m not sure what the king’s feelings are on the matter. And after that sorcerer escaped last week I do not want to try his patience. Though I may have to find him and thank him for taking that noble woman with him. She was worse than Morgana.”

“I have to say for a sorcerer he was pretty harmless,” Merlin said. “He did keep looking at me funny.”

“I think he was simply inept. How he escaped, I will never know.”

“Well they said there was a blue box that vanished along with him.” 

“A blue box? Honestly Merlin, have you been at the wine again? Everyone in Camelot knows you have no head for it.” 

“See if I ever keep you company again,” Merlin muttered putting away the last shirt. 

“Please tell me he is not in the castle at least. There is only so much ignorance I can claim.” 

“Oh no he’s staying with-” 

“Merlin, is discretion beyond you?” Arthur cut in. 

“What?” 

“I’d rather not have to lie to my father if the moment comes.” 

“Oh, right.” 

“Get out the cards, I feel the need to beat you,” Arthur said grinning. 

“Better than the sword,” Merlin muttered moving to the cabinet where the deck was kept.

 

“And he’s staying in my house,” Gwen said even as her fingers worked deftly to unpin Morgana’s hair. 

“Should I be defending your honor Gwen?” Morgana asked with a grin. 

“He is a true gentleman. I would be no more concerned if Merlin was staying the night.” 

“Well Merlin might have to be more concerned about his own honor then,” Morgana said and Gwen gasped before both burst into a fit of giggles. 

“We know I am not Merlin’s type.” 

“No neither of us are though you may want to hold on to Lancelot; he may be Merlin’s type.” 

“My lady!” Gwen said scandalized before giggling once more. Gwen enjoyed these times with her lady, when she was not haunted by dreams and the separation between their ranks was much smaller. 

“Sit chat with me,” Morgana said patting the cushion beside her. “I would sooner not sleep as of yet.” 

“The dreams again?” 

“Not since Arthur got hurt, but I have a feeling, that this will not be a good night,” Morgana said standing and pulling on a robe over her sleep clothes. 

“I will have someone bring us some mulled wine,” she added moving to the door. 

“I should get it my lady.” 

“No, your duties are done for the night,” Morgana said before turning to the open door, “You there,” she called “bring some mulled wine and sweetmeats.” 

“Yes, my lady,” the maid said with a bow and Morgana nodded before shutting the door and returning to her seat. 

“But honestly,” she said to Gwen as though there hadn’t been a pause in their chat. “After your last conversation with Lancelot, what do you think?” 

“Well, we really haven’t had a chance to talk. I hope to, at least before they go after this beast, but I don’t know if I will.”

“Do you want to go home?” Morgana asked with a raised brow. 

“No thank you, my lady, he would be asleep by now, and all I would think about would be how close he was and if he was asleep. You are not the only one that needs your mind pulled away from certain thoughts tonight.” 

“I see,” Morgana said with a smile. “I will not disappoint then.” 

“You never could my lady.” 

 

The next morning, Merlin burst into Gwen’s house interrupting a moment that could have led to a kiss if he had been just a minute slower. Not that Merlin noticed such a thing of course. 

“Hi Gwen, Lancelot.” 

“Merlin! Hi! Um. What are you doing here? Is the prince with you?” Gwen asked , taking a step away from Lancelot with each question and closer to Merlin. Merlin the safe one, who had confessed his secret to her, after that kiss when he had been ill. Gwen felt especially pleased that Merlin had not left her wondering and told her the honest truth. Even if she would not have expected him to say, ‘If I loved women even half as much as I love men Gwen you would be the perfect one,’ 

“No, I have to get back to him, but he’s planning to spend the morning hunting, and he is training some new knights this afternoon, so he can’t leave. He was hoping depending on what you know, that we can go after the creature tomorrow.” 

“I don’t know much. We could go explore the cave while he is on patrol, I’m sure it will not show itself with two travelers. That seems to be its way, from what I understand.” 

Merlin looked at Lancelot and wondered about that plan. Lancelot had a lot of faith in Merlin and he supposed the magic he had performed on that beast was the reason for it. It would be easier if Arthur wasn’t there. Merlin could use his magic if things got too dangerous, but if he went without Arthur, he wasn’t sure what the prince would do to him when they returned. If they returned.

“I’m not sure I’d be able to, at any rate, Gaius needs some things,” Merlin said, vaguely remembering the look the man had given him and the crushed pack of herbs. How had he known Arthur would knock him down onto it during their ‘training’? 

“After all you have done for me, I haven’t even had a chance to properly thank you,” Lancelot said placing a hand on Merlin’s shoulder. 

“I didn’t do much at all,” Merlin said sure a hand on his shoulder had never felt so good. Gwen looked at the pair and wondered if Merlin knew what he was doing, he had seen Merlin interacting with the prince in near privacy and it had been nothing like this, Merlin had kept at least this part of himself controlled. Now it seemed as if he would pin Lancelot at any moment and kiss him senseless. 

Strangely she felt less jealously than she expected and was more concerned with the fact that Merlin was so obvious. Most of the maids, and servants assumed that she and Merlin had something going on, which was fine for them to believe, as it kept many of the more irritating boys at bay. She would have to talk to Merlin about this. 

“Are you sure you can’t come with me?” Lancelot asked smiling, and Merlin shivered. 

“We’d have to be very quick,” Merlin heard himself saying. 

“Merlin no! It’s much too dangerous,” Gwen interrupted. Merlin was no knight, and while he was better with a sword than you could get Arthur to admit he was not good enough to go against a creature of magic. 

Merlin blinked. He had almost forgotten that Gwen was there. “You’re right, who am I kidding,” he said moving to put an arm around Gwen. “I’m hopeless with a sword, we need Arthur.” 

Lancelot frowned but nodded. “Very Well.”

“Besides, we don’t want to give the creature any kind of warning that we are coming now do we?” Merlin added. 

“No of course not,” Lancelot agreed with an easy smile. “Though I think you do not give yourself enough credit.” 

“I’ll leave the battling to the knights, and the ladies,” Merlin added with a wink at Gwen. 

“There is a story there,” Lancelot said looking between the two. 

“Oh you did not tell him what you did in Ealador?” Merlin asked surprised. 

“Merlin, I did not do much,” Gwen said looking down at her skirts.

“So it was the other Gwen in armor beside Morgana fighting like she was a knight?” 

“You are full of surprises my lady,” Lancelot said with a small bow. 

“Lancelot really!” Gwen said as he took her hand to kiss it. She pulled away embarrassed and Merlin chose that moment to launch into the tale of her and Morgana’s heroics, his voice stuttering slightly as he spoke of Will. 

“He died with honor,” Lancelot said with a solemn nod.

“It would be much better if he hadn’t died at all.” 

“That is true for many people, but we are not gods,” Lancelot said and Merlin took Gwen’s hand for comfort wondering if she was thinking of her father and if that was the reason her for silence. Gwen was not usually so quiet. 

She kept casting glances between Lancelot and Merlin and Merlin had to wonder what was going through her mind that had her so distracted. 

 

Gwen made her way to the kitchens to gather Morgana’s lunch. She knew her lady liked to have lunch alone the day after a feast, needing the peace of her rooms after having to play court for so many hours. Even the king accepted that and would usually only call upon her to join them for the evening meal. 

She prepared a lunch for two and then made her way up to Morgana’s chamber. A gentle knock on the door gained her entry. 

“Your lunch my lady,” Gwen said as she began to arrange things on the table. 

“Thank you Gwen. I see you’ve brought some for yourself,” Morgana said from behind a curtain, her head peeking out before vanishing once again. “Good. I could do with some sensible company for a while.” 

“Do you need any help my lady?” Gwen asked. 

“Nearly done,” Morgana said as she adjusted the simple dress. She placed the trousers and tunic in a lower drawer. She was smoothing her hand through her hair when she heard the crash. 

“Are you all right Gwen?” Morgana asked as she stepped out from behind the screen. to see her sprawled out on the floor. “Gwen!” Morgana rushed to Gwen’s side, and kneeling beside the fallen woman. 

She gently rolled her over, and was shocked at what she saw. Gwen looked like she hadn’t slept in weeks and hadn’t eaten as well. It didn’t make sense; Gwen this morning had been vibrant and bursting with life. They had chatted as Morgana ate breakfast and Gwen moved about the room with quick efficient movements, preparing both the room and Morgana for the day. 

Morgana threw open the door of her chamber with the intention of sending a maid for Gaius when she saw Arthur and Merlin walking past. 

“Arthur!” she exclaimed and she wondered about the speed at which they turned, she must sound truly distressed. “It’s Gwen please!” 

Both rushed into the room, Merlin falling to a stop in horror. “Gwen?” he whispered as Arthur kneeled down, and picked up Gwen moving her to Morgana’s bed. 

“Get Gaius,” Arthur snapped and Merlin didn’t move. Morgana was sure he hadn’t heard a word. 

“Merlin,” Morgana said touching his arm gently waiting until he looked at her. “Please, get Gaius for her.” She understood Merlin’s pain; she had been much the same when Arthur had fallen.

“Oh, oh yes, right. Gaius,” Merlin said dashing out of the room. He’s sure there must have been some magic used as he didn’t break his neck on the stairs. He burst into Gaius’ quarters. 

“Merlin, what on earth is the matter with you?” 

“It’s Gwen, she collapsed,” Merlin said grabbing Gaius’ arm. 

“Where is she?” 

“Morgana’s room.” 

“Of course,” Gaius said taking up the satchel he used for his rounds before moving out of the room. 

Morgana stared down at Gwen, wishing she could understand why it was that she had collapsed. 

“What happened?” Arthur asked. 

“She just collapsed,” Morgana said with a frown, “One moment she was speaking to me the next she was on the floor.” 

“Its no wonder, she looks terrible,” Arthur said looking at the unconscious woman. “Like she hasn’t slept.” He was sure he could make a joke about the treatment of servants but Morgana was not in the state to enjoy it. 

“Its the strangest thing, she was fine this morning,” Morgana said wondering if she hadn’t noticed, but no Gwen had been distracted, going about her tasks with half her attention but she was still fine, still Gwen; she had marked it off as thoughts of Lancelot.

She had taken the teasing about Lancelot well, then allowed Morgana to talk her into going to have breakfast with the man. Gwen had been healthy, happy, and bright just hours ago. This was different, wrong, and it frightened her. She could not lose Gwen. Arthur gently put an arm around her. 

“Gaius will know what’s wrong,” he said even as she reached for Gwen’s hand. Morgana was surprised at how hot she was. And she moved to pull the sheets off of Gwen, even as Merlin and Gaius entered the room. 

“My lady, sire,” Gaius said even as he moved to the bed. 

“Can you tell me what happened?” he asked as he approached the bed, his hands reaching into his bag for the tools he would need.

Gaius got his first good look at Gwen and frowned. She looked like one who had been drained of life. It saddened him to see the usually bright girl taken so low. He had seen her just the night, before serving Morgana at the feast. This did not bode well, but he kept his expression neutral. 

There was no reason to frighten them until he was sure of what this meant. But he already feared that there was no medical reason that she should have deteriorated so quickly. It almost looked like she had been starved. People who spent weeks in the dungeons, on bread crusts and water would emerge looking like this. 

“Gaius do you know what is wrong?” 

“By all appearances she looks to be exhausted, and malnourished. There are a few conditions that could cause this but none of them so quickly. I will have to do some more research, but I can not be sure.” 

“Is there anything we can do?” 

“If she wakes, ask her if she has eaten anything strange or been somewhere new. I will also send a draught to strengthen her,” Gaius said already packing his things away.

“Thank you Gaius,” Morgana said, not realizing she was leaning back against Arthur. 

“Come Merlin,” Gaius said placing an arm on his shoulder. “You have to come collect that draught.” 

“What? Oh, right.” 

“Merlin.” 

“Yes Arthur?” Merlin asked looking over at his prince. 

“You are relieved of your duties today.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Someone should tell Lancelot,” Morgana pointed out. 

Both Merlin and Arthur turned to stare at Morgana who raised a brow even from the comforting circle of Arthur’s arms. “Women talk,” she said cryptically. 

“Go, it will take a while to prepare,” Gaius said gently urging Merlin out of the room. 

“You should rest,” Arthur said pulling away. 

“I am not the one who is ill,” Morgana said crossing her arms and taking a few steps from Arthur so she could glare at him. 

“Then eat something,” Arthur said pointing to the lunch spread Gwen had prepared. “There seems to be enough for two.” 

“Fine,” Morgana said sure Arthur would not leave until he was sure Morgana would not break down in a fit of crying or something equally as pathetic as the ladies at court. She could not blame him completely he had seen her at her worse, fresh from nightmares, fear gripping her, panic, and raving like a mad woman. 

Merlin burst into Gwen’s house, and found Lancelot examining a sword. 

“Merlin?” 

“Something has happened to Gwen,” he stuttered. 

“Guinevere? Is she alright?” 

“She collapsed. Gaius is preparing something for her. Did anything happen?” 

“Nothing out of the ordinary. What did you make of Edward?” Lancelot asked. 

“Edward? Who is Edward?” Merlin asked. 

“He was from a nearby village, he said he needed an audience, Gwen said he would direct him to the right place.” 

“And you let her?” Merlin exclaimed wondering what creature it was this time. More fairies possibly, but why Gwen of all people. 

“He was just a boy. After what you told me I’m sure Gwen would be a better knight than he would without years more of training.” 

“Fine, do you know what happened to this Edward?” 

“I have no idea, the last I saw him, he was walking with Gwen towards the castle.” 

“I have to tell Gaius,” Merlin said already turning for the door. 

“Merlin-”

“I’ll be back later Lancelot,” Merlin said running out of the small house and Lancelot sighed. He took a seat and carelessly tossed the sword aside, his expression distant. 

Merlin went back into the castle, distracted as he made his way into Gaius’ chambers. He saw the man mixing something with a mortar and pestle.

“Gaius. Do you think its magic?” 

“There are conditions that could cause that.” 

“That quickly?” 

“They are very rare,” Gaius hedged. 

“And there was some stranger with Gwen.” 

Gaius frowned. He knew Nimueh was dead; he had gotten that out of Merlin eventually. But she was not the only one that they had to be concerned about. 

Uther’s unrelenting hatred of magic meant that for every enemy he burned he made a dozen more. “I will look into it,” he said as he poured the mixture into a bottle.

“Feed this to Gwen, whatever it is this will help strengthen her in the meanwhile,” Gaius said hoping he didn’t have another case like the Mortious flower. 

Merlin nodded and made his way back to Morgana’s room, knocking before entering the room. 

“So you do in fact know how to knock,” Arthur said as he stood. 

Merlin moved to the bed gently sitting Gwen up, before pouring the draught into her mouth slowly. Gwen swallowed with little difficulty and Merlin waited a few moments before placing Gwen’s head back on the bed. He watched her anxiously and blinked at she flushed lightly. 

“She’s getting some color, that’s good right?” Merlin said peering down at Gwen. 

“I suppose. We will have to wait and see if it is enough to wake her,” Arthur said.

Merlin stared at Gwen a moment longer before looking away. He could feel his magic just under his skin just itching to get out and make her better. But he did not know what was wrong and he knew Gwen would never want such a sacrifice if it was not needed. 

He wondered if Edward had anything to do with the creature. It was rare that one magic happening wasn’t tied to another. With another long look at Gwen, he decided he would go with Lancelot tonight find Edward and make sure that this was not connected to what was ailing Gwen. 

Maybe together they could find Edward and have him tell them what it was he had seen if he was in fact innocent. He would not lose Gwen to some mystery illness; she was too wonderful for that. Even if in some supposed future she made the mistake of marrying the prat. 

Merlin turned to Arthur and Morgana thinking of excuses he could make when there was a roaring in his ears. He could not believe that the dragon would dare try to contact him and put a hand to his head as the roar got louder. 

Merlin wondered if this would be a new form of torture. Roar at Merlin until he was forched to go done to the cave and face the Great Dragon again. Make his head pound until he relented and finally went back down to the dragon. Merlin was sure he could deal with the low grade headache until the roaring got louder, and brought him to his knees crying out in pain. 

“Merlin!” Arthur snapped moving to Merlin’s side. “What is it?” 

“I would think that’s obvious, help him into the bed,” Morgana snapped. The last thing Merlin was aware of was being pulled gently to his feet, before his world exploded in pain and he fainted with a cry. Morgana’s head spun around the room, sure she had heard a noise right before Merlin collapsed but saw nothing out of place. 

“Is this what happened to Gwen?” Arthur asked worried wondering now if this was contagious.

“No, one minute she was speaking, the next she had collapsed.” 

“I’ll get Gaius,” Arthur said laying Merlin down besides Gwen, frowning at the image they made. Merlin would have to be moved, one Morgana would need her bed returned and two it would not be proper to have something like this. 

Gaius could find no cause with Merlin’s collapse, and unlike Gwen he was still as healthy as he had always been. He informed them that Merlin would likely wake on his own, and he would have him moved to his own room. 

“Nonsense Gaius,” Arthur said. “You will be tending to Gwen there is no need to run the length of the castle. Merlin will stay in my room for the night,” Arthur said, lifting Merlin into his arms and tossing him over a shoulder.

“Arthur!” Morgana exclaimed. 

“What? Its not like he feels it. He’s heavy for a sack of bones,” Arthur added walking off to his own room. He placed Merlin down on his bed, and saw that he remained asleep or unconscious. 

 

Lancelot, watched as the sun rose wondering how it was that he seemed to have been forgotten. Perhaps he should find his way to Prince Arthur or at least Merlin. 

But, he could not draw attention to himself. Execution or imprisonment would do nothing to aid him. It would not get him what he wanted. Gwen had fallen ill, once she was better things would return to normal. 

Any minute now they would come to him, any minute now she would be fine and things would go about the way that they should be. 

Merlin woke with a groan, blinking at the sun in his eye. He sat up in the soft bed and it took a moment to realize he was not in his own room.

“Arthur?” he whispered, seeing the blond seated in a chair eating breakfast, by the looks of it. “What happened?” 

“You fainted, like a girl.” 

“I did not!” 

“Like a girl, Merlin.” 

“I am not a girl…Gwen! How’s Gwen?” 

“She woke up a little while ago. Gaius is not sure what caused it but she has been assigned to rest for the day.” 

“Oh,” Merlin said sliding off the bed and slipping his feet into his boots. Arthur glanced at him and shook his head as Merlin pulled on his shirt. “Thanks.” 

“Well I wasn’t about to carry you down to your rooms. This was much closer,” Arthur said. 

Merlin grinned and started to make his way to the door. “And where are you going?” 

“To see Gwen.” 

“First, my armor.” 

“What? You said I was free of my duties.” 

“That was yesterday, I believe there is a monster in a cave. I would rather get Lancelot out of Camelot and I had planned to go hunting today. I will not need to bring my knights.” 

“Fine, fine,” Merlin said with a sigh as Arthur stood. 

“And eat something. I will not have you fainting at the sight of this beast.” 

“For the last time I did not faint.” 

“Like a Girl Merlin.” Arthur said, smirking.

“Prat,” Merlin muttered as he grabbed an apple. Arthur started the process of putting on his armor. 

Together the pair went to Morgana’s chambers, Arthur in the lead, Merlin trailing behind him as he saw Morgana sitting on the edge of her own bed, fussing over Gwen. 

“Gwen,” Merlin said with a wide smile which Gwen returned tiredly. “We’re going to go to that cave now.” 

“Oh, yes right of course, tell him…tell…no never mind,” Gwen said with a blush.

“I’m sure he will see you before he leaves,” Merlin said his had running through Gwen’s hair before standing up and bowing slightly at Morgana, who grinned at him. 

“Any day now Merlin,” Arthur drawled leaning against the wall by the door. Gwen grinned at him and Merlin walked over to Arthur. 

“Go to the kitchen and gather some, food, I will have a stable boy prepare the horses. Tell Lancelot to meet us by the northern path.”

“Alright.” 

“Do you think this wise Arthur?” Morgana asked as Merlin left. “You did not do so well with the last creature you faced if you forgot.” 

“I will be fine, this one sulks in a cave and will not go after a pair of people. It can not be that powerful.” 

“Fine,” Morgana said gesturing for him to leave. She did not have a feeling of dread, or any nightmares about this, so she was surer in Arthur’s ability, though she would never tell him that. The man’s head would be enormous. 

Merlin met Arthur near the gates and the prince smacked Merlin on the back of the head before mounting his horse. Merlin ignored the laughter of the stable boys and made his way alongside Arthur’s horse. 

They moved in silence, both thinking of the man they were meeting just out of the sight of those who always watched as Arthur left the city, hoping for a good hunt, a good battle, and the safe return of their prince. 

“Prince Arthur!” a voice called and Merlin groaned. Arthur rolled his eyes and turned the horse to look at who was approaching. It was Sir Kay. “A good day for riding no?” 

“As any other,” Arthur said, his tone clearly bored.

“Yes. Mind if I join you?” Kay asked. 

“I have no great desire for company today. You can join the next hunt.” 

“But-“

“Sire, didn’t you want to be out of Camelot already?” Merlin interrupted. 

“And I would have been if I had a better manservant,” Arthur said, rounding on Merlin. 

“Of course,” Merlin said, though his grin showed he was not too concerned. Kay frowned he was being ignored for a low born servant. He was a knight, a step away from being a lord. 

“Sire, I-“ 

Arthur turned back to Kay with a sigh. “This is not any special hunt. Merlin is enough company.” 

“Yes sire,” Kay said turning back towards the castle. 

They entered the woods, and found Lancelot standing in clearing. Arthur dismounted to greet the man. 

“Lancelot,” Arthur said gripping the other man’s arm in greeting. Merlin was amazed at how happy Arthur seemed with Lancelot. It made him give much more credence to his future self. He would have to start doing the things he had said. 

He would have to speak to the Lady. See about getting Arthur his sword. 

“Not that I am not pleased to see you, but what would bring you so close to Camelot?”

“I have been tracking this creature for months my lord. At first I did not realize how close it had come to here and once it had I knew I could use the help. It was a worthy risk.” 

“Yes, let’s get to this cave. Do you know anything of this beast?” 

“Not much sire,” Lancelot said as Arthur glared at Merlin.

“What?” Merlin asked finally. 

“Get off the horse, Merlin.” 

“What? Why?” Merlin started before Lancelot mounted quickly behind him. 

“It’s fine. I’ll ride with him, the horse doesn’t even notice,” Lancelot pointed out. 

And while that might be true for the horse, Merlin wasn’t sure why cool armor at his back was causing such an effect on him. He was in such a daze he didn’t notice the distance that they traveled arriving at the mouth of the cave was a surprise to him. 

Lancelot dismounted and extended a hand to Merlin to help him down. 

“Thanks,” Merlin said stumbling slightly. 

After tying up the horses, Merlin followed the pair into the cave. They found a dry shriveled body that could have been any village boy. 

“This looks familiar,” Lancelot said with a frown staring down at the body of the boy.

“Let’s keep looking,” Arthur said, drawing his sword and taking the lead. 

They found more bodies, men, boys, women, all dried, their dress all too similar, the poorer folk, those that would not be missed. 

“It’s gone,” Arthur snapped, kicking at a stone. “It must have decided it would find better pickings where people were not warned. Let’s go.” 

“Art-”

“Now Merlin, we still have a farce of a hunt to complete.”

“Right sire,” Merlin said softly leading the way out of the cave. The three of them left the cave all of their thoughts moving in different ways.

Part 3

 

Arthur was annoyed. He had no idea how the creature had gotten past them and he was not looking forward to telling his father about it. He would take out more knights tomorrow, as a group they would be sure to surround it. He would tell Lancelot to leave in the morning. 

As long as he remained unseen as he had done today all would be well and he would not have to explain this other thing to his father that he knew would not go well. 

He did not have to mention the failed hunt of today at all. He had simply been hunting with his manservant and had caught sight of a creature that would need more than just him with a sword to end. 

He was rolling his shoulders when he saw a shaking Morgana step out of his room looking about wildly. 

She grabbed his arm, and he looked at her. He had seen this wild look before but never after he had gone after a creature. She had been like this before the Beast. 

“Where’s Merlin?” 

“He’s fine, what is it? Another bad dream?” Arthur asked lazily. 

“Arthur! Where is Merlin?” 

“He is in the armory Morgana, he is fine. We did not even see the creature. It’s not as if there is something in Camelot that will harm him.” 

“No, it’s here, it has always been here. Please, you must go to Merlin. Now!” 

Arthur sighed, he was tired but he knew he would get no peace from Morgana if he did not go. And part of him worried. He had seen Morgana come too close to the truth too often. She had been wrong just as often but he could not take the chance. 

The creature whatever it was could have followed them to Camelot and there would be no one in the armory at this time of night. And Merlin was less than useless with a sword. He would be exactly what Arthur had described, an easy meal. 

“Go to the feast, I will bring Merlin. Do not let them see you like this,” Arthur added when it seemed Morgana would head directly to the feast, red eyed and shaking. 

Morgana nodded and with shaking hands moved towards her room. He frowned when she did not have a quip or a smirk for him. She must truly be distressed at this. “Hurry!” she called after him and Arthur picked up his pace, moving faster and faster as he remembered all the times Morgana had been right. As children, little things he pushed aside, things he never thought about together.

While he had not died from that beast’s attack, it had been close. Glad he still had his sword he made his way quietly into the armory and stopped before entering the room. 

Lancelot was there along with Merlin. He would more than likely be able to keep his manservant safe. He would just wait a moment to be sure; Lancelot had not heard his far from silent approach so it would be easy for the pair to be ambushed. 

“We are finally alone,” Lancelot said and Arthur frowned. Something about the man’s voice was wrong.

“I’m sure we will find it tomorrow,” Merlin said his back to Lancelot as he arranged Arthur’s armor. 

“Merlin.” 

“Hmm,” Merlin said tugging at a deformity in Arthur’s mail and the blond rolled his eyes. If Merlin thought that was tending to his armor he was sorely mistaken. He would deal with that later. He would tell Morgana about her foolishness first. 

Arthur couldn’t believe he had fallen for this. It was chance and nothing else that made Morgana right at times. There was always a chance, the next battle, tournament, or creature would be his last. The outcome could always be what Morgana said or something else. It was not some great mystery. 

Arthur turned to leave when he heard the voice. “Look at me,” it purred and Arthur was frozen. There was no one else in the armory. Lancelot and Merlin did not seem to be reacting. 

“You shine so brightly Merlin,” Lancelot said and Arthur frowned once again. That voice was not right. What had Morgana said? It had always been here? What exactly had always been here?

“What?” Merlin asked finally turning. 

“It was like a beacon calling to me,” he added and Arthur’s frown deepened. If Morgana had sent him down here to watch Lancelot woo Merlin he would not be pleased. 

“What do you mean?” Merlin asked as Lancelot moved into his space. 

“I’ve been so hungry for so long, I could tell you would be a meal I would never forget. I would be filled.” 

“What?” Merlin asked and Arthur silently echoed him, shocked when Lancelot shoved Merlin against a rack of spears. 

“Do you not know your light?” Arthur stared stunned as Lancelot nuzzled Merlin. “How brightly you shine in the dark? Calling me to feast?”

“What about…what Gwen!” 

“She was nothing, a little kiss and she was already fading. She was nothing next to you.” 

“I don’t-” 

“You are the only reason I’m here.” 

“But-” Lancelot cut off that next comment with a kiss. Arthur stared fascinated and somewhat disturbed though he could not say why. It wasn’t until he pulled away from Merlin and Arthur saw his manservant’s skin glowing golden that he began to wonder if something more than seduction was happening. 

Merlin looked at Lancelot with wide eyes and pulled the man to him for another deeper kiss, which only stopped when Merlin’s need to breathe out ranked his need to get closer to this man. 

“Shut your eyes,” Lancelot ordered and Merlin obeyed as his scarf was pulled off. 

Lancelot started to raise kisses along Merlin’s neck. His hand reaching to enter Merlin’s breeches, Merlin dazed and groaning his hands still tangled in the thick hair. If not for the voice and the glow Arthur would have left already. As it was he was waiting to see. Was Lancelot a sorcerer? Is that what he had seen? 

Arthur looked over at Merlin glad that his position allowed him to see his Merlin’s face as well; his pale skin looked suddenly bruised and dry, and he looked thinner than he had just a moment ago. 

Gwen’s appearance made sense now, and her mysterious illness, had not Lancelot been staying in her home as well? Arthur drew a dagger, and watched in horror as, the creature morphed. Its height grew, its skin became pale, and scaled. It’s black hair becoming scarlet even as it lengthened. 

Arthur did not wait for the transformation to complete itself, not sure if Merlin would survive it and instead rushed up behind the creature and stabbed it in the back, and reaching up for the heart. 

The scream from the creature was horrible, as it twisted and attempted to claw at its back. Arthur jumped back as it whirled on him and he drew his sword. 

The creature hissed, and displayed a forked tongue like a snake, and Arthur noticed for the first time that its legs were fused together and the height it had gained had been from rising higher on its tail. 

It hissed at him with unnatural black eyes and he waited watching the curved black claws. The creature did not disappoint. Lunging forward, Arthur swung his sword, barely slowed by the expected deflection as he slashed again and cut, skin, scale and bone, and decapitated the beast. 

Gold light rose from the creature and soared into the insensible Merlin who did not seem to understand that a battle had even happened. He supposed that the golden light was Merlin’s life, and he had saved the man before too much damage could be done to him. 

“Merlin!” Arthur snapped and dazed blue eyes focused slowly on him and clumsy hands reached for his face. 

“Arthur?” Merlin slurred stumbling forward. 

“Come on we’ll have Gaius look over you, make sure whatever that creature did does not leave any lasting effects,” Arthur said very much not glancing to see Merlin half out of his clothes, half hard, fever eyed and swollen lips. He looked thoroughly ravaged and debauched. And it was not in the least bit difficult for Arthur to look away. 

Not. At. All. This was Merlin. 

Arthur led the dazed Merlin back to Merlin’s room, and knew all was not well with the boy. He was not speaking and seemed much too entranced with Arthur regardless of what he said or did. He got Merlin to follow him, though it was mostly with sharp gestures and commands, avoiding touching Merlin. He still looked as if he had not slept for weeks and had been denied food for just as long, even with how skinny Merlin normally was. 

“Stay here, I’ll find Gaius,” Arthur said pushing Merlin down gently onto his own bed, pulling back when Merlin reached for him, ignoring the way Merlin’s hand caressed his cheek before he pulled out of reach. 

Merlin blinked up at him and Arthur frowned but moved out of the room. Gaius had been meeting with his father, to assure him that what ever it was that had afflicted Gwen was not catching. He would likely be at the feast now. 

Walking out of the room, he didn’t notice that a mostly out of his mind Merlin followed orders as well as one that was in his right mind. He trailed after Arthur, slower, but with determination. 

Arthur entered the dining hall to find the meal well underway. They did not have any visitors, so Uther barely glanced at his entrance, before returning to his conversation with Gaius. 

Arthur tried to capture Gaius’ attention but whatever it was that had the king’s so animated had the physician’s full attention as well. He looked down the table, where a nervous but collected Morgana sat. He nodded slightly to her and he could see how she relaxed. 

Well there was another way to do this. 

“Father.” Arthur waited and watched as Uther lifted his goblet to him in an indication to speak. He quickly recounted his tale instead making Lancelot an unnamed woman; though from the looks from Morgana gave him and her deep frown, she knew who he really meant. He was sure if she could get away with it she would be rushing back to her chambers to see if Gwen was well. 

“Your manservant looks fine,” Uther gestured and Arthur whirled on Merlin who was walking with purpose and determination far from the dazed man he had left in his room. 

Well not completely far from dazed. His shirt was the only thing keeping the entire court from seeing that Merlin had still not shut his pants. Arthur sighed, he had hoped to keep Merlin from sight for the time being, making a discrete request of Gaius and reveal the creature. 

“Merlin what are you doing? You have no idea what damage that creature has done.” 

“Arthur,” Merlin said reaching for the prince. 

“Yes, it’s me, Prince Arthur. Merlin, have Gaius look at you.” 

“Arthur,” Merlin whispered again, touching the prince’s shoulder. 

“What is the meaning of this? Arthur if you can not control your servant, another day in the stocks would do well for him,” Uther snapped at Arthur who was fending off Merlin’s weak attempts to touch him. He did not want to know what his father would do if he knew that Merlin was speaking his name with such familiarity. 

“He is clearly still addled father,” Arthur said turning away from Merlin. 

“Is there a difference?” Uther snapped as Gaius stood. 

“I will look him over just to be safe, sire,” Gaius said moving to where Merlin was. 

“Arthur,” Merlin whispered again. 

“For the last time Merlin it is-” Arthur was cut off as Merlin grabbed him and smashed their lips together in a kiss. Arthur pulled away and stared at Merlin, who gave him his usual idiotic grin, before pitching forward in a dead faint. 

Arthur caught Merlin before he cracked his skull on the stones and glanced at the table trying to avoid his father’s eye for the moment. Morgana was smirking. Arthur scowled, and turned to his father who thankfully looked more amused than upset. 

“You may be correct about this creature; we will send some knights to burn the remains. That should remove the last of this taint that it has on your servant. Gaius,” Uther added gesturing where Arthur was still holding up Merlin. “Make sure that the prince was not affected as well, and see if anything can be done for his servant..” 

“Yes sire,” Gaius bowed and made his way to Arthur motioning for the prince to follow him. Arthur sighed and cradled Merlin in his arms, still wondering how someone so skinny could be so heavy. He clearly spent too much time carrying Merlin around. 

Who was the servant here? 

Reaching Gaius’ chambers he walked the further distance to Merlin’s room without prompting and placed the boy down on his bed. Gaius checked him over as Arthur watched. 

He saw Gaius take the same strengthening draught that Merlin had fed Gwen and give Merlin two bottles worth. 

“Gaius?” 

“He is far more diminished than Gwen was,” Gaius explained and Arthur whet silent as Gaius arranged the thin blanket over Merlin. 

“What do we do now?” Arthur asked. 

“Same as with Guinevere, we wait until he wakes. I’m sorry sire; I think it will take days longer than Gwen. He is lucky you found him.” 

“Do you know what the creature was?” 

“I did some researching when Gwen fell ill. I had the list down to three creatures, and then she awoke. Perhaps one of the images is the correct one,” Gaius said leading Arthur out of the room as he glanced back at Merlin in concern. He could only hope with Arthur safe and present Merlin would not feel the need to do any magic at any point in time. 

Arthur looked at the table and noticed now the images of creatures on the three books. He saw the third and frowned, it looked like a larger version of the creature he had faced. Though this one had spines down its back. 

“It was that one, though smaller.”

“Possibly a young one,” Gaius said frowning as Arthur turned the book to read the description. 

“The Incubi tend to reside in caves and take human form when they are searching for its next meal. It tends to enjoy a powerful meal and has been know to target magic users. It can steal the image of one you desire from your mind and with touch learn all it can from you to fool you. This creature can only work its magic on one person at a time, so it prefers to prey on lone travelers or those living alone. It has been know to have a fondness for women whose husbands’ are away at war. 

“Once taken under its spell you will gladly feed it your life, for the pleasure that it can give. No one has been known to survive the full attention of an Incubus.” 

“What do they mean by full attention? Will Merlin…” 

“As he is still dressed, I am sure that he did not receive the creature’s full attention.”

Arthur was sure he was turning red. “Right, I…I should go supervise the burning,” he said needing to get out of the room. 

“Of course sire, I will send word when Merlin wakes.” 

It was three days before Merlin woke throat dry and feeling weaker than he had when poisoned. He turned and nearly fell out of his small bed when he saw Morgana reading at his bedside. She was looking past him, towards the door and did not notice the slight movement. 

Morgana stood, blocking Merlin from sight as Arthur entered the room. 

“There you are, father has been looking for you. You missed lunch,” Arthur said as he entered the room. 

“I thought I would sit with him for a bit, you have been in here every day fussing over Merlin. What would he say if he knew how much you cared?” Morgana teased. 

“I simply want my servant back, even Merlin is better than nothing at all.”

“Is that why you spent the last two nights in here?” Morgana said arms crossed. 

“It took Lancelot’s face,” Arthur said with a sigh. “Why his for all the faces in the world to choose? Why Merlin? Why Guinevere? How did it know who he was? Does it mean Lancelot is dead?” 

“It may have never met him,” Morgana said. “I’ve been reading more on the creatures. They can steal memories from touch. It wouldn’t have known anything about him that we didn’t.”

Merlin attempted to sit up. He was sure he did, but nothing moved nothing worked. He felt so weak and those two would argue right past him. 

“And you still have not explained, how did you know? You nearly begged me to go to Merlin, he would have died. And don’t tell me you just had a feeling, you knew.” 

Morgana frowned biting her lip. She wasn’t sure how to explain it to Arthur, everytime she mentioned dreams he would scoff at her and dismiss her as a foolish lady. 

“My lady I brought some, tea. Oh, sire,” Gwen said with a small bow as she placed the tray aside. “Any change?” Gwen asked moving around Morgana to look at Merlin, gasping when she saw him looking back. 

“Gwen,” he whispered so softly that even with her arms around him she barely heard him. 

“Oh, Merlin.” He smiled softly. 

“When did you wake up?” Arthur said even as he held a glass to Merlin’s lips. 

“A little while ago. You were too busy saying how much you missed me,” Merlin said smiling and Morgana laughed at the indignant look on Arthur’s face. 

“Its lovely to have you back Merlin,” Morgana said with a light kiss to his cheek before sweeping to the door, gesturing Gwen to her side. “We’ll leave you and Arthur alone. I’m sure you have a lot to talk about,” Morgana said grinning. 

Merlin frowned as he watched the pair leave the room arm in arm before trying to sit up again. Arthur pulled him up and set him against his pillows. 

“Thanks,” Merlin said. “You saved me.” 

“Again.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Yes fine, thanks, again. What happened?”

Arthur stared at Merlin for a long moment. “What’s the last thing that you remember?” 

“Lancelot kissing me, but it wasn’t Lancelot. Was it ever?”

“As far as we can tell he was never here. He is smart enough to have not remained close to Camelot for the time being. So he is likely fine.” 

Merlin nodded, he hoped the same thing for the man. Anything else he could not think about. But no Lancelot had to be alive. Lancelot had to have the chance to become a knight.

“I’m sure he is. Slaying monsters and becoming a great knight.” 

“Right,” Arthur said looking at Merlin strangely. 

“What?” 

“You like him.” 

“Lancelot? Yeah.” 

“No Merlin you like him.” 

“Yes, so do you.” 

“That creature, it, its magic,” Arthur started again. 

“Well, I would say so. It’s not natural to put on a face.” 

“But why that face?” Arthur asked.

“Well its not like Lancelot was around. It must have known who was here.” 

“Merlin,” Gaius said as he entered the small room the relief clear in his voice. 

“Gaius.” 

“Gwen just told me you woke.” 

“I’ll leave you to look him over,” Arthur said. 

“Yes, thank you sire,” Gaius said as Arthur stood. 

“Let me know when he is well enough to take on his duties again.” 

“Prat,” Merlin mumbled though he caught Arthur’s smile before he turned away.

Part 4

 

Merlin stood in the hall just outside Morgana’s room he had seen Gwen enter just moments before and he needed to talk to her. It would be best if no one saw him, he wasn’t sure how he would explain it but Morgana had warned them again. 

She had saved his life. If he had trusted her instead of that thing that was wearing Lancelot’s face, he might have been warned sooner. He wouldn’t have been bed ridden for the last three weeks. And he was sure that she had an idea about his magic and had not pushed for the truth. 

She would not go to Uther and she had known Arthur for years. She would help him to know if he should tell Arthur, and when. He did trust the man, how could he not? But, Morgana would know if he would be able to betray his father daily, for the sake of a friend. 

Just thinking about it made Merlin not want to do it. He had seen Arthur disobey Uther and it always seemed to pain him. Even when he was sure his father was wrong Arthur had to be prodded into acting. Arthur might even think Uther would understand. 

The fact that Uther had been willing to kill a child, for a simple association with Druids left Merlin with no doubts about what would happen to him if he let himself be known as a magic user to the king. 

He watched as Gwen left the room plates in hand and waited until she turned down the corridor, before approaching the door and knocking. 

“My lady?” 

“Come in,” Morgana called a bit surprised, wondering if Arthur wanted something. 

Merlin pushed open the door, and shut it behind him before looking over at Morgana where she sat at her dresser in what was likely a sleeping gown. A very light one. 

Merlin turned red and spun to face the wall. “Sorry, I can come back later.” 

“Its fine Merlin, you did announce to practically the whole court, that Arthur should be more concerned about his virtue with you around.” 

“I did?” Merlin asked. Gaius would simply look away when he asked, and Arthur just demanded he polish his armor again. No one would elaborate or even hint as to what had happened once Merlin had been found. Even his memories of who he thought was Lancelot, were faint. 

“What else would you take tilting over the Crown Prince and kissing him to mean?” 

“I did what?!” Merlin exclaimed finally turning to face Morgana. 

“Well in your defense, you were under the spell of that creature, and you promptly fainted.” 

“No wonder he’s been looking at me funny,” Merlin muttered. “I thought it was just because he had to save me again.” 

“Well is it true?” Morgana asked, grinning. 

“Is what true?” 

“Do you fancy Arthur?” Merlin found the curtains over her bed intensely interesting in that moment sure he was blushing. “You do!” Morgana said clapping. 

“That’s not what I came here to talk about,” Merlin said desperate to change the subject. He couldn’t believe he had kissed Arthur and could not remember it. 

“What did you come to talk about then?” Morgana asked patting the cushion beside her seat, where Gwen tended to sit as they chatted in between her duties. 

Merlin glanced at the door a bit nervously wondering if this had been the best idea. He knew Morgana made her own mind but what if he was wrong? Being beheaded, or burned alive would put a crimp in his destiny. He would have to trust her, more than that he would have to trust that he had in fact met a future version of himself. 

“What I am about to tell you could get me killed. It could get both of us killed really, but I’m just a manservant I’m sure the king wouldn’t behead you.” 

“Don’t be so sure. He has started listening to my words more, but there is no reason to believe that he would not place me in the stocks or have me exiled if my crime was great enough.” 

Merlin looked at Morgana and frowned. “Maybe this isn’t such a good idea.” 

“Merlin please, is it something that he must know?” 

“Only if you choose to tell him, I never would.” 

“Is it a danger to Camelot?” 

“No, of course not.” 

“Merlin, just speak. No one dare come in here at this hour except Gwen.” 

“Oh.” Merlin looked at his hands for a long moment before Morgana placed her hands over his. 

“Merlin, its alright, would it help if I swore to never tell another soul?” 

Merlin relaxed, “You don’t have to. It’s about magic.” 

“Magic?” Morgana asked. “A very dangerous topic, go on.” 

“From what I have seen, there are two kinds of magic, learned and born.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Anyone can learn magic. There are some who are born with the ability learning or not. I think we are this second kind.” 

“We? What sorcery have you seen me doing?” Morgana asked her tone cold.

“Your dreams, they are always correct. When they haven’t come true it is because I heeded your warning.” 

“Are you telling me I can see the future?” Morgana asked though her tone was far from surprised. 

“Yes, you have saved both mine, and Arthur’s life. I hear I owe you for Arthur happening on me in the armory.” 

“Merlin, that was my first waking dream.” 

“Oh. Really?” Merlin said wondering what that could mean. Could Morgana be getting stronger or was it something else?

“You said us; do you have dreams as well?” 

“No. Ever since I can remember, I have been able to do things like this,” Merlin said holding out a hand and having a hair pin hover between Morgana and himself. 

“That’s amazing!” Morgana exclaimed. 

“Yeah, I guess.” 

“Why are you telling me this now?” Morgana asked. 

“I couldn’t let you keep thinking you were going mad when you were saving my life, and the kingdom regularly. It just isn’t right. You had to know.” 

“Thank you Merlin. I was never sure, Arthur would come back safe, and no one would discuss it with me so I would think that I had been wrong, but I could not, not say anything. The visions can get so horrible, I was sure I was going mad.” 

“I know the feeling,” Merlin said. 

“Who knows about this?” Morgana asked. 

“No one really,” Merlin said. 

“Not even Gwen?” 

“Especially not Gwen. I don’t ever want to put her in a position where she would have to make that kind of decision.” 

“I understand. So what do you want to do now?” Morgana asked adjusting her hands in her lap. Merlin had a feeling he had just missed something important but for the life of him could not figure out what. 

“I’m not sure. I’m sure there is more you can do than take sleeping draughts. Something that would actually help, especially if you have started to have waking dreams, something to give you control.” 

“Like what?” 

“I don’t know. I have started reading a book since I’ve been here. I’ve learned more, but it’s different. I was talking to- well she told me something that may help.” 

“And what was that?” 

“That the magic is part of you and you must master it. Something happened when Arthur was ill and I lost control for a while. I had to visualize my magic as a thing I could put away and take out when needed.” 

“Interesting, but I can not control this at all. I do not think this is something that can be controlled.”

“She would be willing to meet you though I have no idea how we would get over there without drawing attention.” 

“Could she not come to Camelot?” 

“She sort of glows, and lives in a lake.” 

“A lake?” 

“Yes?” 

“You have the most interesting friends,” Morgana said. “But you should go. Servants are always roaming the halls and it would not do well for you to be seen here. Next time bring a draught from Gaius.” 

“Oh alright. Goodnight my lady.” 

“Goodnight Merlin,” Morgana said as he made his way out of her room shutting the door quietly behind him. Merlin was nearly in his room before he realized he hadn’t had a chance to ask Morgana about Arthur and telling him. He would have to remember to ask her the next night. 

It turned out to be nearly a week before Merlin had a chance to see Morgana again. Her duties, and his own to Arthur, then followed by some strange ailment that swept half the castle, had Merlin running ragged with Gaius as they tried to keep everyone who had eaten some bad meat from collapsing as they could not take in food. Merlin and Arthur had been spared, as both had been on one of Arthur’s famed hunting trips. Morgana had not taken ill and nor had Gwen though Uther had. 

It also did not help that Merlin was still slow in his duties; things that had taken a few hours at best, now could take half the day. He had even fallen asleep once in the middle of tending the fire. He had woken to Arthur’s sharp call of his name and been thrown out of the room before he was sure what exactly had happened. 

Finally, Merlin approached the hall where Morgana resided and knocked. 

“Yes?” she asked and he heard a guard’s heavy tread approaching. 

“It’s Merlin. I have the sleeping draught from Gaius.” 

“Come in then,” Morgana said and he slipped into the room shutting the door behind him, and never seeing Arthur turn the corner. 

“Hello my lady,” Merlin said placing the vial on the dresser. It was exactly what he said it was, if she decided she wanted to use it. 

“Merlin, I’m sure at times like this you can call me Morgana.” 

“Yes, of course.” 

“Morgana!” Merlin jumped as he heard Arthur bang on the door. 

“Go away I’m asleep,” Morgana snarled and Arthur pushed open the door. 

“Merlin, what are you doing here?” 

“I had to deliver a draught from Gaius.”

“Don’t you know it’s improper?” 

“What, delivering medicine?” 

“No you idiot, being in the room of the king’s ward at night, alone.” 

“Honestly Arthur, are you concerned for my honor? How touching.” 

Arthur rolled his eyes. “I don’t need you spending any more time in the stocks. Its clearly not making you a better servant, come along Merlin.” 

“I-” 

“You’ve made your delivery, unless there was something else?” 

“What? No, of course not,” Merlin said with a small frown at Morgana. 

“Oh what would I do without you to defend my honor from Merlin?” Morgana said and Merlin was sure even at his most exasperated Arthur could not make his name seem so insulting. It was a gift Morgana had. 

Shrugging he followed Arthur out. “Honestly Merlin its a wonder you have survived this long.” 

“I deliver things all the time; to other ladies and even Morgana.” 

“The Lady Morgana and never in the dead of night. Why did you decide to bring this now?” 

“Well, I may have forgotten,” Merlin mumbled. 

“Only you,” Arthur said with a sigh, tossing an arm around Merlin. “What would you do without me?” 

“No idea sire,” Merlin said with an eye roll. 

Arthur nodded ignoring the tone, before shoving Merlin into his bedroom. “You can prepare me for bed,” Arthur snapped. 

“Aren’t you concerned about your honor?” 

“Don’t be an idiot; Morgana could snap you in two.” 

“I know I’ve seen her with a sword,” Merlin said with a grin. “You taught her didn’t you?”

“Her father had taught her,” Arthur said as Merlin started removing the bindings to his armor. Merlin could not see the reason that Arthur needed to be in mail when he was simply sitting at council, but he didn’t think he had ever seen Uther out of armor and could not hope to understand. 

That and the fact that even while having dinner Arthur was not safe from mad sorcerers and assassins and poison meant that Merlin was secretly glad he was at least a little prepared for the attack at all times. 

“And I continued. By the time father realized what was happening and put a stop to it she was as good as most of the knights.” 

“Do you think women could be knights?” 

“It’s not allowed.” 

“Regardless of what’s allowed, do you think they could do it?” Merlin asked pulling at the chain mail. 

“Were you not listening? Morgana is as good as any knight, but she can never be one. The best we can hope is that if someone ever tried to capture her they would get a surprise as she would be no fainting maiden.” 

“Do you ever think to change things?” Merlin asked as he wandered over to get Arthur’s sleep shirt. Merlin had made it almost an art to get Arthur undressed without looking at that beautiful naked body. 

“I cannot change such things.” 

“You will be king, you can change the world.” 

“I still will not be able to make women knights; most will not want it anyway. Do not judge your opinion of women on Morgana, or you will be shocked and disappointed.” 

Merlin rolled his eyes “I know that. I recall I had to deal with Lady Rebecca while you were still recovering from your wound.” 

“Sadly, I meet more Lady Rebecca’s than I ever do women like Morgana.” 

“Which would you choose?” Merlin asked and Arthur glanced at him for a moment. 

“Neither. I wouldn’t mind finding a Lady like Guinevere.” 

“Gwen?” 

“Do you know another Guinevere?” 

“You would marry Gwen?” Merlin asked heart racing. 

“No you idiot, a woman like her, neither a simpering idiot going on about dresses nor a mad woman like Morgana.” 

“Oh,” Merlin said trying to calm his racing heart, hearing something like that from Arthur made him think that the future him had not been even the least bit of a fraud. 

“Any day now, I would like to get to bed before dawn.” 

“Oh right,” Merlin said removing the last of the armor. 

“There is a dent in the shoulder. I will need it tended before training in the morning.” 

“When am I supposed to sleep?” Merlin whined. 

“When you are done of course,” Arthur said simply. 

“You make it sound so easy.”

“I have tended my armor when traveling it will not take more than an hour. You will have plenty of time to sleep.” 

Merlin sighed but did not refute the statement. “Fine.” 

Part 5

 

“I need your advice,” Merlin said without preamble the next time he met Morgana alone. She trusted Uther as much as he did and was sure she saw more in Arthur than he ever would until he had crumbled away the last of this servant master divide. 

And he wasn’t sure how far this secret would push it. Would it be the thing that brought them closer together or something that pushed them even farther apart?

“What about?” Morgana asked as Merlin began to pace. And as he began to explain in a convoluted Merlin sort of way Morgana was able to pull out what she was sure were the most important facts. She had many times been made to make sense of a nervous Gwen. Merlin was an easy case after that. 

“A sword.” 

“Yes.” 

“In a lake.” 

“Yes.” 

“And it’s for Arthur? Magically enchanted for him?” 

“Yes,” Merlin said pacing. 

“By the dragon, held captive beneath the castle.” 

“Yes,” Merlin said a new round of pacing starting. 

“Sit, I will strain something trying to follow you.” 

“Sorry,” Merlin said taking a seat. 

“Now what does this have to do with telling Arthur?” 

“Well how else am I supposed to get him to the lake?” 

“You cannot tell Arthur,” Morgana said, horrified. Arthur paused outside the door glancing around to make sure no one was around see the Prince of Camelot acting in such a way. But there was no one in the corridor. 

“I think I should.” 

Arthur frowned wondered what on earth Merlin had gotten himself into this time with Morgana of all people. This was the second time he had caught him in Morgana’s rooms alone. 

“Arthur is Uther’s son.” 

“Yes His son. He is not the king, I trust Arthur.” 

“With your life?” Morgana asked. 

“Of course,” Merlin said without preamble and Arthur smiled. 

“Do you trust him with mine?” 

“Arthur would never hurt you.” 

“Thank you Merlin,” Arthur muttered from outside the room wondering how little Morgana thought of him. He knew she sometimes did not agree with his decisions and his reluctance to defy Uther in many things, but he would not have thought she felt so little trust in him. 

“He would do what his father told him.” 

“If that was Arthur, I would already be dead,” Merlin pointed out. 

“I’m glad one of you realizes this,” Arthur huffed then looked around the hall to make sure no one else had appeared. The fact that he could easily do this did not bode well for secrets kept in the castle. 

“It is not your secret alone to tell.” 

“I can-” 

“I can’t go back to being alone Merlin.” 

Arthur frowned, wondering how it iwas possible that Merlin, Merlin of all people had gotten to Morgana. Idiot, foolish, clumsy, loyal, kind, Merlin. He was everything Morgana was not. Morgana should not even notice Merlin. 

But no, everyone noticed Merlin. He was sure even his father knew his name, even if the king would not admit it. His knights had asked about Merlin’s health while he recovered, and he was sure a few had feigned more damage than they had in fact received to look in on him. 

“You wouldn’t…I wish you could see Arthur the way I do,” Merlin said.

“I just can’t believe that he wouldn’t hand you to Uther on a platter.” 

“He wouldn’t.” Arthur took a step back from the door wondering what he had done to earn such faith in Merlin and such a lack of it in Morgana. If he attempted to defy Uther at every turn for every execution he would get nowhere with his father. When the important arguments came he would have nothing left. He thought when he had aided them with the druid boy, she had understood. He did not stand aside because he was afraid or worse yet, agreed. 

He stood aside because there were times when nothing would sway his father and argument would just harden his resolve for reasons Arthur could not begin to understand. The man had already shown he would let Merlin die to prove his own point. 

Arthur walked away, he knew this was an argument that Merlin would not win. He knew the dark secret even if Morgana did not want him to. 

Morgana and Merlin, he should tell his father. He should, it was what was expected of him, by Morgana. But, strangely enough not by Merlin. Merlin who would call him prat, barely follow his orders and always look personally wounded when he went hunting after the unicorn incident. 

Merlin, who was at this moment arguing that he was not a second Uther and could make decisions independent of his father. Who trusted Arthur more, than someone who had known him nearly his entire life. 

They would have pale, smirking big eared children. And that was a reason he should tell his father. But Morgana was no fool, he was sure she was no pure soul. She had kept him ignorant this long and had the gossips silenced or uninformed.

Had Merlin ever been with a woman? He did not need to know the answer to that. He would keep an eye on the pair of them. As long as they remained discreet, he could ignore it. If it were him Uther would ignore it as long as there was no child. He could allow Morgana this one thing.

Though, the virtue of the king’s ward such as it was; would be in question. Arthur snorted, that was Uther speaking. Arthur pitied the man that ended up married to Morgana. He would not know what he was getting in the least. He was not Uther, and knew Morgana was smarter than she let on. She would not get caught, she had not been caught, with her armor, sword, and men’s clothes, Morgana would not give them away. 

But, Merlin, Merlin who Arthur was sure could not lie to save his life. Arthur would have to watch him Morgana would have to play the court, entertain Lords and Ladies alike and he had no doubt the first time a man stepped out of place Merlin would give them away with a foolish action. 

Arthur settled in his room disturbed. If he would choose a person to have an illicit affair with Morgana, Merlin seemed safer. He would likely not want to go too far too soon. 

He would give them the opportunity to tell him. Maybe he would catch them together and decide what to do then. He would watch Merlin. If the boy suddenly became irrationally happy he would know it was possibly time to interfere. 

At least it was the middle of the day. It would be less suspicious than going to her room in the dead of the night. Arthur wondered how long this had been happening. He had caught Merlin in Morgana’s room in the dead of the night once. 

For now he would watch, the idea of betraying the level of faith Merlin had shown him did not sit well with him at all. Merlin who was still more dangerous with a sword because of his inability to use it properly than any skill. 

Merlin would not be able to survive court intrigue. He was sure Gwen was trying to teach him, but even then, there were things that Merlin could do as the Prince’s servant that she would not be aware of. His manservant’s had never lasted as long as Merlin. Over a year, and now even if he would not admit it aloud, he considered Merlin a friend. 

 

Merlin panted slightly as he continued to polish Arthur’s armor. Apparently he was still not back to his meager full strength and training and polishing Arthur’s armor felt as tiring as it did when he had first arrived. 

He wished he could use magic but it was the middle of the day and knights came and went without a moments notice for manservant’s who wished to use magic to make their job easier. 

“Merlin?” 

Merlin’s head shot up and he saw Sir Kay, “Oh, hello,” he said softly. 

“Are you not well?”

“Just a little tired,” Merlin admitted as Kay handed him a water skin. 

“It’s the summer heat, and not too long ago you were ill. Put our prince in quite the sour mood.” 

“Really?” Merlin said with a smirk. “Must have been annoyed there was no one to order about.” 

Kay laughed and reached for the chest plate of Arthur’s armor.

“No I couldn’t, someone could come in,” Merlin said reaching to take back the armor. 

“Don’t worry, I have Wart standing guard.” 

“Wart?” 

“My squire, I call him Wart, his name is a bit of a distraction otherwise.” 

“Oh, what’s his name?”

“Arthur.” Merlin looked at Kay and he nodded and Merlin laughed. 

“I’m sure his mother had no idea, or at least I hope she did not,” Kay said. 

“Well, he will want to become a knight. That will be a fun time, isn’t he blond,” Merlin said glancing to the entry way. 

“Yes, when he cleans off all that grime. But enough about Wart, we burned that creature you know.” 

“What did it look like?” Merlin asked. Kay was the first person to bring up the actual thing that attacked him, he had seen the sketches in Gaius’ books but Arthur had said none looked quite right. 

“Don’t you know?” 

“The last thing I remember is a friend, then waking up in my bed barely able to move.” 

“The magic it used must have been powerful, there was no way that thing could inspire anything but screaming otherwise. It looked as if you had mated a snake, with a woman, and thrown some other beasts in for variety.” 

Merlin shuddered.

“Sorry, I should not have.” 

“Its fine, I’ve been wondering. No one will really tell me anything.” 

“Glad to be of service,” Kay said placing the now gleaming plate aside.

“Thank you.” 

“Sir!” 

“Come Wart,” Kay said gesturing the boy inside, and Merlin couldn’t help but smile, he was young and the kind of thin you found in boys that grew like weeds, according to his mother. He may eventually end up taller than Kay.

“Merlin are you not done yet?” Arthur snapped even as Wart stared at Arthur in what could be described as reverence. 

“I am now,” he said placing the last piece away. 

“Oh good, I thought I would have to get someone else to fetch my bath.” 

Merlin made a soft sound of horror, but nodded shrugging at Kay’s look of sympathy. 

“Right away sire.” 

Merlin followed Arthur dejectedly, dragging his feet, surprised when Arthur gripped Merlin’s arm and led him to his room. 

“But I have-” Merlin froze as he saw a steaming bath waiting for Arthur. 

“Any fool can see you are about to collapse. Sit and eat something, I will not have Morgana harping on me because I let you fall ill again.”

Merlin nodded, looking at the large lunch spread. He knew Morgana would likely do that because she was Morgana, but he was surprised Arthur realized this as well. 

“You should tell me if you are not well.” 

“I’m fine, it was just the heat,” Merlin said. “Could we not mention this to Gaius?” 

“And why not? So I can be blamed when you fall dead?” 

“I just don’t want to spend another week in bed. He thinks books like ‘The Thousand Medicinal Uses of Cloves is good reading.” 

“No wonder you were asleep so often,” Arthur said slipping into the bath. 

“Yeah, and everything was exhausting,” Merlin said. “I don’t know how you were up and around so fast.” 

“I was wounded, I did not have the life sucked out of me by some face stealing monster. We saw what it did to those other victims, you and Guinevere were lucky.” 

Merlin smiled though Arthur could not see it as he had his back to the tub. “You better be eating, you’re even more ridiculously skinny than you used to be.”

“I have to leave something for you sire.” 

“I told the maids to bring me more food an hour after this; it should be a few more minutes at most.”

“Oh,” Merlin said and took a larger portion of the meats and fruits laid out. “Thank you.” 

“I am not a tyrant.” 

“Of course not,” Merlin mumbled around a mouth full of food. 

“Merlin I have met your mother. I’m sure she taught you manners.” 

Merlin swallowed with a large gulp of water before turning to Arthur who was just getting out of the tub giving Merlin a perfect view of his ass. 

Merlin was lucky there was no longer food in his mouth or he likely would have choked to death. He quickly turned back to the table, glad Arthur had not noticed his shock. 

He had seen Arthur naked often enough. It was just usually he had prepared for it, had more warning, he didn’t just turn and see the royal arse with water running down it pointed at him. 

A knock on the door saved Merlin from the direction his thoughts were taking and he pulled the door open. He smiled at the maid as he took the tray and placed it down on the table. It was a stew and he could see the meats and vegetables floating in it. 

There was a carafe of wine and one of water and a large loaf of bread. Merlin sometimes wondered how much the kitchen staff thought Arthur could eat, though it did smell wonderfully. 

“Get your nose out of my food Merlin,” Arthur snapped as Merlin pulled away from the tray. 

“Sorry,” Merlin said glancing at Arthur, who was in one of his many red shirts. A dressed Arthur was a lot easier to deal with. 

“What did Kay want?” Arthur asked. He had been noticing that Kay seemed to pay an awful amount of attention to Merlin. 

“Huh? Oh nothing, just telling me how much you longed for my return.” 

“Longed? I did not long for you. I actually had servants who were respectful and not falling over at a moments turn. It was a good change.” 

“You were bored.” 

Arthur glanced at him a soaked bit of bread near his mouth. He locked eyes with Merlin and grinned. “Terribly. I had one go about their duties hopping about on one foot. They just did it.” 

“You are such a prat,” Merlin said rolling his eyes. “Arthur, I…” 

Merlin’s expression became serious and Arthur wondered if this would be the confession then. Would he reveal to him whatever it was he thought he was doing with Morgana? 

Arthur was suddenly sure he did not want to know. He did not want to have to make that decision. 

“Merlin shut up.” 

“What?” 

“Just shut up, eat your food. I’d like some quiet.” 

Merlin stared at Arthur for a long moment and Arthur threw a crust of bread at him for his less than complimentary muttering about Arthur. 

“I don’t have to be here.” 

“Finish your food, Merlin, then get in the bath,” Arthur said returning to his stew. He was sure Morgana would cow him back into place soon enough. Arthur was sure he knew what his decision was and he knew it was not the right one.

Merlin blinked then realized this was why Arthur had barely spent a few minutes in the water. Merlin smiled and continued to eat, glancing at Arthur who remained oblivious as he enjoyed his stew. 

Part 6

 

Arthur paused when he noticed a group of his knights seemingly focused past him, to where Merlin had wandered off after failing miserably at training. The time Merlin had spent bed ridden had made his skills so much worse. 

It was almost as if he had not only forgotten everything, but like he had never worked a day in his life. It was frustrating to see Merlin winded after a few minutes. 

But he could see what had gotten his knight’s attention. Merlin had nearly collapsed at the end of the grounds where Gwen and Morgana were waiting. Gwen was pouring him water, and Morgana was actually fanning him lightly. 

“Wonder what it would take to get that kind of attention from the lady Morgana and her maid.”

“You have to be Merlin, the ladies flock to him.” 

Arthur smirked; most women likely saw the fact that Merlin was completely not a danger to them. The fool seemed awed at the attention and it was not as if he would be able to hold Morgana’s attention for long. 

He was not even very attractive. With his pale skin, his coloring nearly matched Morgana’s as if he had never spent a day outdoors. How a peasant farmer could be so pale he had no idea. 

And that foolish haircut, Arthur should order Merlin to do something proper to it. His clothing was just as ridiculous as the rest of him. And those neck scarves, covering the long pale neck. 

“If you are done gossiping like court ladies, Gwain I want to see if you’ve improved, and Merlin get out of that armor.” 

Arthur didn’t turn to see if he was obeyed until he heard Merlin’s laughter, and turned to see Kay helping Merlin to his feet as the ladies walked away. Shrugging he returned his attention to Gwain who had drawn his sword and was waiting for the signal to begin.

“I would like to speak to you alone,” Kay said as he helped Merlin release the bindings to his armor, glad the Lady Morgana and her maid had found other things to occupy their time at the moment. 

“We are alone now,” Merlin said breathing a sigh of relief as the first layer of armor was removed. Without the extra weight he didn’t feel nearly as tired. 

“There are much too many ears present. Come to my rooms before dinner if you can slip away. If not, I will expect you after the meal.” 

“All right,” Merlin said rolling his shoulders. 

“Can you aid me with my gauntlets? Wart has caught that eating sickness. Did Gaius find a cure?” 

“Not quite. Just things to ease the illness until it passed.” 

“I see,” Kay said as Merlin tightened the straps on his arms. 

Arthur entered the tent then looking at the pair. Frowning he addressed Kay. “Work on the bow with Gwain, he could use the improvement.” 

“Yes sire,” Kay said grabbing two bows and a quiver before leaving the room. 

“Are you done then?” Merlin asked knowing Arthur liked to batter him near the end of the knights training when he sent them all to improve by sending the weakest in any number of skills to work with the strongest. 

“Today,” Arthur said and Merlin moved to aid him and Arthur gestured him away. Merlin had noticed this, ever since his attack when in private Arthur would lessen his duties as much as he could. 

“It’s fine, I’m getting better,” Merlin said moving to Arthur’s front as he pulled at the straps and ties. 

“Kay seems to enjoy your company.” 

“Wart is sick,” Merlin said as if that explained everything, and for Merlin it likely did. 

“And he thought to take the Prince’s manservant?” Arthur asked. “He is too familiar with you.” 

“He is just being friendly, all the knights are.” 

“There are some who expect they can gain greater favor by gaining favor with those who have the ear of the prince.” 

“What?” Merlin asked confused looking at Arthur who released a breath at how close Merlin was. That was ridiculous, Merlin helped him dress all the time. 

“Kay may see you as a way to gain favor.” 

“He’s already a knight,” Merlin pointed out and Arthur sighed. He did not have time to explain the intricacies of power to Merlin who would not understand it anyway. He was sure Merlin still had no idea of the power he had over other servants. There was very little Merlin could say that one could refute as it could be taken as the word of the prince. 

“Just watch yourself Merlin.” 

“Yes, sire,” Merlin responded and Arthur knew he was confused and would not admit it. Merlin trusted anyone who would smile at him. He trusted Magic, because of that village boy Will. While Arthur was staring to question whether magic was wholly evil as his father believed he wasn’t ready to take Merlin tack of wholly good either. 

 

Standing outside Kay’s chambers he knocked on the door and wondered what it was the knight wanted. He remembered what Arthur had said, but that did not make any sense. He was already one of Arthur’s knights. There was little Merlin could do to make things better or worse for Kay. 

“Merlin, come in,” Kay said ushering him into the room and shutting the door. He had a pitcher out on the table and a small spread of bread and dried fruit. “Do you want anything? Wine?”

“No, no I have to serve Arthur later and I’m not allowed to have wine before serving him food,” Merlin said glad Kay had not been around for that disaster. 

“Right, no need the serve the prince in his lap instead of his goblet, have a seat.”

Merlin did so, looking around the room. It was not much larger then his own, but the bed looked to be larger and sturdier. “So...” 

“I was wondering, how is it that you became Arthur’s servant?” 

“It was my reward for saving his life.” 

“He doesn’t treat you well for someone who saved his life. He treats you more like a possession.” 

“Well, I am a servant.” 

“So is Wart,” Kay said gesturing, and Merlin noticed then that the boy was in Kay’s bed, still and asleep with a fevered flush. “But I do not work him nearly to death and treat him as if he is a thing subject to my will instead of a person.” 

“Arthur is not like that,” Merlin said. “I think we’re friends.” 

“Just think about what I said, do not expect too much from our prince. There are few who could get close to the prince with you around.” 

“Um, right. I should go, you know gather dinner.” 

“Don’t let me keep you. I would not want you to be punished.” 

“Right,” Merlin said standing and leaving the room more confused than ever. Well he could go tell Arthur that what Kay wanted had nothing to do with him, though he was not sure how he could explain what it was that the man actually wanted. 

 

Arthur sat in his room working himself into a bit of a frenzy. Merlin off in Kay’s room, and he did not like it one bit. First Morgana and now Kay. What about Merlin was causing this reaction in the people around him? There was nothing at all fantastic about Merlin. 

If it was someone else, he may have felt that they were being enchanted. Not that Merlin would know what to do about Magic short of get in the way, and refuse to run for his life, as if he could do something other than die. 

He was infuriating, and Arthur should not be wondering if his skin tasted as soft as it looked. Usually when this happened he would just approach the servant and see if they were agreeable to letting him get it out of his system. Short of that one time when she was married, it usually was enough to make him forget about it. 

That was what he would do. Just get it out of his system and things would go back to normal. Arthur nodded his resolve as Merlin entered his room. 

“So, Kay didn’t want any favors or anything, he was just being friendly. I think he just wanted to chat. Nothing about you at all,” Merlin said as Arthur stared at him. 

“Are you alright?” 

“Fine. I’ve decided to have dinner with everyone, come on.” 

“Merlin sighed but followed after his prince as they made their way to dinner. It was a smaller meal, the knights, likely eating together after their training, so mostly councilors and Uther’s own knights. 

Morgana glanced at him and he shrugged, glancing at Merlin as he smiled widely at Gwen who returned the smile. Merlin was beaming in the presence of the girl and even that irritated Arthur to no end. 

He spent most of the meal in a foul mood that no one could bring him out of. Uther either not noticing or ignoring his son’s mood, discussing some boring affair of state Arthur kept half an ear on.

The moment he was able to do so, Arthur stood and moved to leave the room, glancing back to where Merlin was still chatting with Gwen. 

“Merlin!” Arthur snapped, and Merlin’s head snapped up, he nodded a goodbye to Gwen and fell into step behind the prince as he moved with quick steps back to his room. He should never have left for dinner without dealing with this strange infatuation first. 

“Arthur?” Merlin asked and Arthur pushed him against the door, kissing him.

Merlin stared at Arthur a long moment, a hand going to his lips in surprise. 

“Don’t look so shocked Merlin honestly,” Arthur said watching for Merlin to have a reaction other than surprise. It was the only reason he wasn’t taken completely by surprise, and was able to brace himself when Merlin nearly pounced on him. 

Mouth devouring his Arthur had to admit kissing Merlin was different, in a way he wanted to explore. He was somewhat amazed that Merlin was able to remain kissing him even as he removed Arthur’s jacket. Knowing Merlin he had expected him to fall over if he tried to do more than one thing at a time. 

Once his arms were free Arthur went directly for the scrap of fabric around Merlin’s neck, he had seen more substantial rags. But it exposed the long pale neck and Arthur wasted no time raising red marks all along the skin. 

Marks that would show anyone who was looking that Merlin was his. Just his, not demons who took the faces of trusted knights, not sorcerers who thought they could make him theirs, not Morgana’s, his and his alone. Not irritating second sons, his. 

He raised a mark on Merlin’s neck that would not be hidden by the scarf, a mark of his claim; before returning his lips to Merlin’s. Merlin’s eyes had fallen shut but he returned the kiss with as much fervor as before.

Arthur started marching Merlin to the bed, even as he pulled off the blue shirt that he favored. Merlin was exceptionally pale; he would not have believed that his face had some color until he saw the rest of him. 

“Do you ever get any sun?” 

“It doesn’t like me,” Merlin muttered, sinking his teeth into Arthur’s shoulder and Arthur groaned, and Merlin bit again, just this side of hard. 

Arthur dragged their hips together, and pressed, Merlin gasped, before trying to pull him even closer. He could feel the erection digging into his hip, and Merlin likely felt the same. It was all Arthur registered before he shoved Merlin down on the bed pulling off his shirt, and climbing atop Merlin who lay there splayed the way he had fallen. 

Merlin arched up to meet Arthur as he climbed on top of Merlin. The way he was writhing beneath Arthur, it did not seem like he would last much longer. And he was making it exceptionally difficult to get the rest of his clothes off. 

“Ow! Honestly Merlin, doesn’t Gaius feed you?” Arthur asked as he was hit hard by Merlin’s hip. Merlin’s very bony hip. He was sure Merlin had to be eating better than he ever had before, he should have put on weight by now. 

“Prat,” Merlin muttered slightly breathless.

“Hold still,” Arthur snapped working on the lacing to Merlin’s trousers.

Merlin’s hand reached out and did the same; with shaky hands and half closed eyes. His hands slipped easily to Arthur’s cock rubbing up and down. Arthur groaned, hand falling away from Merlin’s own trousers.

“Just get this done,” Arthur gasped and arched even as Merlin pulled him free. 

Merlin froze, looking up at Arthur’s face. “What?” Something about Arthur’s tone worried Merlin. 

“Nothing, nothing,” Arthur said, trying to distract Merlin with a kiss, but Merlin pulled away. 

“What did you just say? Just get this done? What are you bored? Run out of kitchen maids?” 

“Not now Merlin.” Arthur gasped moving a hand from Merlin’s hip to his crotch, before Merlin released him and slapped it away.

“No why are you doing this? Do you even wan to be with me? Or would anyone do? Lucy, Wart, Owain, Kay?” 

“What? I do not want to bed Kay,” Arthur snapped. This was about everyone who thought they could have Merlin. “You are my manservant.” 

“And what? I’m supposed to do this? Because you’re jealous one of your knights is nicer to me than you? Or because you’re bored? Do you even care? Get off.” 

“What, Merlin don’t be-” 

“Get off!” Merlin snarled shoving at Arthur’s chest, before the prince moved off him in irritation. 

“What is your problem?” Arthur snapped as Merlin stood and pulled on his boots. He turned and Arthur was at eye level with his erection, his very distracting erection. 

“You don’t…forget it,” Merlin said snatching his scarf from the floor before stomping out of the room. 

He was halfway between his room and the prince’s when he heard a voice calling his name. 

“Merlin?” 

“Kay?” 

“What’s happened? Come, let me pour you a drink, I‘m sure your duties are over for the night.” 

“It’s nothing. Nothing, just that royal prat,” Merlin said with a growl. 

Kay stopped, took Merlin’s face in his hand and turned his head to the side, where the all too pale skin showed marks of Arthur’s lips and teeth. 

“Did he do this?” 

“It’s nothing,” Merlin said trying to use his scarf to hide the marks. 

“It won’t cover the worst of it,” Kay said frowning. 

“All the better to mark me as property,” Merlin said frowning. “I’m sorry, I should go.” 

“No, you need to talk about this. It will not go any farther than my ears.”

Merlin wasn’t sure why he allowed Kay to lead him to his own room; but he was placed in a comfortable chair by the fire and a cup was placed gently into his hand. 

Merlin took a sip of the heady wine and placed it on the table. 

“What happened?” 

“I don’t know,” Merlin said giving a abridged version of what had happened in Arthur’s room. 

“I think I know what brought it on.” 

“What?” 

“Today at training, you helped me, we were joking.” 

“Your squire’s ill. Its not like Arthur needed me at that moment, I’m surprised he even noticed.” 

“I thought he would just make my training doubly hard, I did not expect him to take it out on you.” 

“He did this because you were friendly? What is wrong with him?”

“He’s a prince no one is allowed to take away his toys.” 

“I am not a toy!” 

“I know that Merlin,” Kay said putting a hand on his arm and slipping the goblet into it again. He watched as Merlin took a deeper sip.

“Not too much now,” Kay said gently and Merlin flushed. “Wouldn’t want to have to carry you back to your chambers.” 

“Gaius wouldn’t like that,” Merlin nodded taking another sip of the wine, not noticing when Kay poured him more. “I should go to bed.” 

“Yes, come,” Kay said pulling Merlin to his feet, laughing when Merlin fell into his chest.

“Wrong way,” Merlin mumbled, red staining his cheeks as he pulled away. 

“Let me take care of that.” 

“That?” Merlin slurred, stumbling to the left until Kay gently placed him against the wall and palmed his half hard erection. 

“Wha-” Merlin’s protest is lost in a moan when Kay moves his thigh between Merlin’s leg and presses brining Merlin back to rock hard in seconds. 

Merlin gasped arched and panted at the constant pressure, his hands gripping Kay’s forearms as the man moved his leg. A thigh should not feel that wonderful. Merlin did not even have enough presence of mind left to keep quiet. 

He came with a gasping cry and blinked panting at Kay who smirked at him. “To bed with you,” he said gently shoving Merlin into the hall. 

“Right, er,” Merlin glanced left and right twice before Kay took pity on him and turned him to the left. 

“That way Merlin.” 

“Yes, right,” Merlin said with a nod stumbling down the hall.

Kay smirked as he watched Merlin disappeared down the corridor. The boy had no head for wine, something which nearly all of Camelot knew, but he hadn’t seen it first hand. It was even worse than he thought, this would be much simpler. 

Part 7

 

Uther was still sitting on Arthur’s bed when the door opened. These visits had started with the attack of the questing beast, his father would speak of the early years of the kingdom, and the warring and battling done to build Camelot to what it was, and what his father before him had done. It was a history Arthur knew but never told to him this way. 

Not from the man who had lead the charge into the battles with the goal of uniting the lands. The Kingdom was large, though not as large as Uther had hoped in his youth. 

It was a time where he felt like he could get to know his father, speak to him without the rage and the power of the king shining so much in his mind. When he felt he might be able to learn the answers to questions he had. Questions no one would answer but in hushed glances and whispers.

The moment for these questions had yet to come Arthur, and he knew he was also concerned about upsetting the strange balance they had. He did not want these visits to end just yet. It had been a long time since he had felt he had a father and not a king; it was nice to remember that feeling. 

He did not doubt his father’s love for him, even as he questioned how his king felt about him and if he was enough to make his king proud. 

“And through that, we gained the first treaty with Bayard,” his father said even as Arthur nodded. His father had fallen silent and Arthur wondered if this would be a moment to ask. A moment to be able to voice questions he had harbored for years. 

He wondered if he could ask a simpler question, possibly of the dragons; it is said that his father slayed them in his youth. None would say more than that, ‘Uther had defeated dragons.’ Before Arthur could make up his mind in either direction they were interrupted. 

The door did not so much as open as slam against the stones. Arthur stood his hand on his sword, his father in much the same pose, even as Arthur gestured for him to get out of sight. The curtains around his bed easily hiding the king. 

He was sure no one knew the king was in here. Surprise would be their best bet depending on what kind of attack this was. Arthur was then stunned when he turned to see a shaking Merlin enter the room. 

“Merlin?” Arthur said releasing his hold on his sword. 

“Arthur? Are you alright? Have, have you had any wine?” 

“Wine? You burst in here for wine?” Arthur asked moving to shut the door. “You’re an idiot.” He was surprised his father had not said anything, but he was likely waiting for him to discipline Merlin and would only interfere if he thought it was it was not a sufficient punishment. Granted if Merlin started ranting about the night before Arthur would find a way to shut him up. Even as he tried to not notice the marks that ridiculous scarf did nothing to hide, just as he wanted. 

“He said, he said-” Merlin kept looking wildly about the room and he was sure the fool would land on his father any second. 

“Merlin you are shaking, sit down and tell me what happened,” Arthur said turning the chair so Merlin would not see his father. 

He nearly forced Merlin into a chair when he looked as if he would pace the room. “Speak. From the beginning.” 

“He was so nice, little things you know. Helping me in the armory, talking to me, listening to me.” Merlin turned red remembering what else Kay had done the night before. He couldn’t tell Arthur about that. 

“This is about Sir Kay.” He had wondered about the new knight’s interest in Merlin, had warned Merlin, but nothing had seemed to come of it short of a very ill advised near tumble with Merlin. He could still see the mark on his neck impossible to hide. At least Morgana did not seem after his hide. 

Only it had not pushed Merlin out of his mind. He looked at that mark and wanted to make another one, continue to mark Merlin as his. Enjoy that body in every way possible.  
And Arthur should not be thinking that not about Merlin. 

“Yes,” and it was then that he realized Merlin was not shaking with despair, but with anger. “He saw me last night and,” Merlin gestured to his neck and the vivid mark.

“Did he, did he try to…did he hurt you?” 

“No, how do we. I know the king would never believe me, but, well maybe but I don’t want another Knight Valliant. He has, he wanted…” 

Merlin’s hands shook and Arthur frowned. What was Merlin trying to say? “Did he attempt to-” Arthur made a vague gesture and was relieved when for once Merlin actually understood his hand signals. He did not want to discuss that with his father present. 

“No! No, no nothing like that. He wanted me to poison you.” 

“Poison me?” Arthur said a hand going to hold his father in place. He knew that he was likely raging, but Merlin would not be this open with Uther present. 

“He gave me this,” Merlin said placing the vial on the table, “a few drops in your food everyday. It would take weeks, and by then it would be too late.” 

“Why did he give it to you?” Arthur asked. 

“Well, I had to say yes. What if he asked someone else?” Merlin whispered. 

“You are not as dumb as you seem.” 

“Why thank you sire,” Merlin said annoyed but some of the anger faded from his face. “He thought if he was nice to me, it would be enough to make me want to kill you. I don’t understand it.” 

“My father would have to choose a new heir, Kay believes his chances are high, for such a bold plan. There are many others who would earn the title long before he.” 

“What are we going to do?” 

“I want you to take that to Gaius, have him make sure of what it is.” 

“But what about Kay?” 

“Leave Kay to me.” 

“Alright, I’ll let you know what Gaius finds,” Merlin said standing and slipping the vial into a pocket. Arthur shut the door behind Merlin and turned to his father. 

“Loyal as he is, it is still the word of a servant.” 

“You don’t think he is lying do you?” Arthur said shocked.

“If he had come to me in open court I would have dismissed him.”

“But father-”

“He has not come to me in open court. I do not have to weigh the words of a servant to that of a knight. We will watch, I assure you. For Kay to believe such a plan to work he has to have many more pawns, and parts. We must shove them all into the light.” 

“So we wait?” 

“We wait. He will expose his hand.” 

Arthur nodded as his father moved to the door. He knew his father was right but it did not please him to have to not act. To have to sit there, while Kay attempted to play them all for a fool. 

“You would do well to keep this servant,” Uther said before leaving the room. Sir Kay thought he could use Merlin of all people to kill Arthur. He was an idiot. Even Uther, could see that idiot would lay his life down for Arthur. 

Sir Kay had made himself an enemy of the crown and he would be crushed by its weight long before he was allowed to wield it. 

The next morning, father and son entered Gaius’ workrooms. The man was already up and about and banged on a door before turning and addressing them. 

“Sire.” 

“Gaius, what have you discovered of this poison?” Uther asked straight to the point. 

“It is very ingenious my lord, though the estimate was very wrong. We would see the effects within hours. It is a very concentrated formula of what we would give one to force them to become ill, to purge a poison they ingested. The prince, having this placed into his food, would slowly starve to death.

“It would be undetectable because it would leave his system along with anything he ate. Not quite a poison; and you would need to continue to add it to his food for it to work, but yes in time it would mean the end of the prince.” 

“I see. Do you have a lighter form of this substance?” Uther asked. 

“Well yes,” Gaius said moving to the shelf and pulling down a bottle as Merlin entered into the room pulling his shirt.

“Morning Gaius, you think I have time for breakfast before I go wake Arthur?” Merlin asked as both king and prince shared an amused glance. 

“Is that some sort of joke?” Gaius asked turning from the shelf as Merlin pulled his head free. 

“No?” Merlin said following Gaius’ glance, where Arthur stood smirking at him. 

“Oh,” Arthur almost laughed at the way Merlin froze in terror at the sight of the king. He didn’t seem to know what to do with himself.

“I would put you in the stocks if it would do you any good though I think it has addled your brain for the worse,” Arthur said with a sigh at Merlin’s lack of greeting to both him and the king. 

“Arthur, you will take the weaker version of this drug before the feast. We will see what Sir Kay does.” Uther glanced at Merlin who still stood frozen in place. “Do not give yourself away, or you will be flogged.”

“Father, I’m not sure we should involve Merlin further,” Arthur said sure Merlin would not be able to give a satisfactory response. 

“We may have plenty of smarter servants, but I have not seen signs of any so loyal,” with that the king nodded at Gaius and left the room. Arthur watched in amusement as Merlin sank to the floor and wrapped his arms around his knees. 

“I’m going to be killed.” 

“No, father said the worst that will happen is that you are flogged. I think he likes you.” 

“That’s liking me?” Merlin said shocked. 

“Of course idiot. He hasn’t even insisted I punish you for calling me Arthur.” 

That evening, Merlin was shaking as he served Arthur, so much so that Gwen who was beside him, made to refill his glass instead before Merlin spilled something. 

“No,” Merlin said gently pushing Gwen back. 

“Any day now Merlin,” Arthur said and Merlin nodded, and managed not to spill anything. 

When they were back in the supposed distance and shadows of servants Gwen turned to him. 

“What’s the matter?” 

“I…Its nothing, I’m fine,” Merlin said scanning the tables and seeing Sir Kay. Almost as if he knew Merlin was watching he glanced towards them and looked at Arthur with a dark smirk. 

“Maybe you can ask Arthur for the rest of the night off, you seem a bit shaky,” Gwen said even as she stepped up topped off Morgana’s glass and slipped back to Merlin’s side. 

“It’s almost over,” Merlin said. 

“Right,” Gwen said, looking at him strangely but falling silent. It only took a few more minutes then Merlin saw it; Arthur gripping the table and launching to his feet. He was sure Arthur could make it out of the hall if he had wanted to. But that would not help, not give Kay the show he needed. 

“Sire?” Merlin said reaching for his arm. Arthur shoved him to the side and turning away from Guinevere vomited onto the floor. People stared on in horror, many pushed away their plates assuming something in the meal had caused this. 

If only Merlin thought bitterly even as he glanced over at Kay, who was watching Arthur with silent calculating eyes. He met eyes with Merlin though his expression did not change. He was one of the few people who was still eating. 

Merlin turned to Gwen unsure of what to do. “Help him out,” she hissed even as Arthur got upright again grabbed Morgana’s glass much to her horror and used the wine to clear the taste from his mouth. He smirked at her look of horror, before glancing at Merlin. 

“Clean that up.” 

The look on Merlin’s face was equal parts horror and rage. “Once you’re done, attend me in my chambers,” Arthur said walking out with out the slightest indication that he had just vomited. 

Morgana glanced at Merlin frowning and he shrugged, glad when a kitchen girl approached him with a bucket, before vanishing back into the shadows. He wondered how servants could do that. He wasn’t even sure who it had been and he knew their names.

He kneeled beside the mess and nearly retched himself at the smell. Gwen quickly came behind him and removed his scarf and tying it over his face, before taking her place behind Morgana again. 

Merlin finished the job, and took the bucket out of the room. Dinner was breaking up all around him even as Uther demanded answers for such a thing, demanding to see the cooks in his audience chambers. 

Kay waited until he saw the cooks leave, looking nervous before approaching the guard who looked at him. 

“You wished to speak to the king?” Kay nodded and one entered the room the other smiling easily at him. Kay nodded at him. 

“Strange what happened to the prince no?” the guard said. 

“Possibly,” Kay said about to speak further when the other guard returned and nodded for him to enter. 

Uther nodded at Kay standing in the room wondering if the man would fold this easily. It was clear he had some other plan than ending the life of the prince through poison if he was already showing his hand. 

“Sir I saw something tonight, before the prince became ill,” Kay started.

“And what it is it that you saw?” the king asked his gloved hand curled about the head of the chair. 

“It was the serving boy. Arthur’s servant.” 

“His manservant? That boy is a fool.” 

“I saw him pour something into the prince’s wine.” 

“Did, you? Do you make habit of watching the actions of servants during meals?” Uther asked and some might confuse his tone for amusement. 

“Um, no. I just noticed. And the prince was the only one to fall ill.” 

“Hmm, yes. Conspiring against the throne is a high crime. Do you know there is no crime higher? It is a worse crime than sorcery,” the king said moving around the table and Kay frowned. 

“You were not here for the incident with Bayard.” 

“Bayard, sire?” 

“Yes. There was a poisoned chalice, only one person knew. Yet another attempt on the life of the prince.” 

“Chalice sire?” Kay said wondering where this was going. 

“Yes, they tried to poison the prince.” 

“What happened sire?” Kay asked. 

“We were warned.” 

“Of course, I am here to warn you again.” 

“But you see we were warned before the prince took in any poison, this poison that would likely have meant his death.” 

Kay remained silent, wondering where this was going. 

“A servant warned us. A servant’s word against a king. Can you imagine what happened?” Uther asked and his expectant look made Kay know he needed to answer the question somehow. 

“The king confessed?” Kay asked. 

“On the word of a servant? Of course not, he denied the exclamation. And who would you trust a servant or a King?” 

“A king of course,” Kay said. 

“Of course.” 

“So there was no poison?” 

“Oh there was, the servant nearly died.” 

“He was cured then.” 

“Yes, the prince went on a quest to collect the cure,” Uther said dismissively. 

“He did? Who was this servant?” Kay asked, a sinking feeling in his gut. 

“Arthur’s manservant, Merlin of course,” Uther said. 

“Of course.” 

“Did you know of the boy’s other duties? To the royal physician?” Uther asked.

“The royal physician?”

“Indeed, Gaius has taken him on as an apprentice of sorts. It’s a wonder, don’t you think?”

“What is?” 

“That a servant with access to all of Gaius’ stores would choose such a public method. There is no one closer to the prince.” 

“I agree my lord.” 

“A fool, and a barely passable servant. But quite the loyal one.” 

“Loyal?” 

“Yes. Imagine, agreeing to poison his prince, for fear some other servant would agree.” 

“I don’t understand,” Kay said. Merlin could not have gotten to the king, not already, he was a knight his word must mean more. “I am a knight you can’t possibly trust this-“ 

“Remember your place, Kay,” Uther snarled and the knight took a step back. Uther had been calm, almost relaxed, and now Kay felt the danger of the king. 

“My apologies sire,” Kay said taking a step back. 

“I will give Arthur your apologies.” 

“Apologies?” Kay said, uncertain. 

“For having to leave, Camelot. Your father was a good man, he does not deserve a dead son.” 

“Simply a shamed one.” 

“Feel free to fall on your sword if it would aid your cause better,” Uther said dismissively. 

Kay blinked, “But I-“ 

“Guards,” Uther called his expression never changing.

“Sir Kay will be spending the next three days in the dungeon. Perhaps he will learn to not try to rise above his station then.” 

“Yes, my lord,” the guards said flanking Kay as he was ushered out of the room. 

Uther waited a few moments before sweeping out of the room and headed to Arthur’s chambers. He pushed opened the door and was angered to hear Arthur’s servant taking him to task. Then he heard the words, and they were much too much like Gaius. 

“If you don’t stay in that bed I’ll sit on you.” 

“You wouldn’t dare.” 

“Yes I would sire, Gaius said too much activity would just make it worse. It’s just for the night. You will be better in the morning. Besides I know you don’t like that meeting about the grain or whatever.” 

“Merlin, have you forgotten that my father knows exactly why I’m ill?” Arthur asked and caught sight of the king. “Father.” Merlin eeped and nearly fell to the floor in shock. The boy held a silly amount of fear for Uther and the King could accept that. He may push the bonds of propriety with Arthur in private but he knew his place. 

“Kay has been dealt with,” Uther said without pause. 

“He already came to you? What did he want?” Arthur asked sitting up, and ignoring Merlin as he shoved pillows under the prince’s back to keep him from moving too much. Arthur sighed but said nothing and allowed Merlin to fuss. 

“I suppose he thought to gain favor by exposing the traitor under your nose.”

“That makes no sense,” Merlin said with a frown. 

“Of course it does, it is exactly what I told you when he was becoming too familiar with you.” 

“So he pretends to try to kill you?” Merlin asked. 

Uther glanced at the exasperated expression on Arthur’s face. It was true the servant was just loyal. It was good he had sense enough to bring things to Arthur’s attention, on his own he would likely be killed. 

“I will send Gaius to look in on you, I’m sure you will be fine by morning,” Uther said making his way to the door. 

“Merlin.” 

“Yes, sire, my lord, your-” Arthur’s elbow into Merlin’s side shut him up. 

“Yet again, you show the greatest loyalty to Camelot. You shall be rewarded.”  
“Oh, um, its fine. I do not need any reward,” Merlin said nervously. 

“You shall be given something suitable,” Uther said leaving the room. 

“Oh god,” Merlin said in horror. 

“Why is it that you sound as pleased as when my Father threatened to have you flogged?” 

“Well my last reward was you, who knows what he’ll give me next.” 

“Likely jewels or some finery.” 

“What am I supposed to do with jewels?” Merlin asked. 

“Send them to your mother.” 

“What is she going to do with them?” Merlin asked. 

“Then keep them for the woman you choose to marry.” 

Merlin stared at Arthur. “I’m not going to be getting married, I thought you noticed. I like men.” 

Arthur looked at Merlin a moment remembering the night before. “Yes, right, but what about-“ Arthur froze he wasn’t to know about Morgana. 

“About?” Merlin asked curious. 

“Gwen!” 

“Gwen? Why does everyone think…we’re just friends. Really, does everyone think you’re with Morgana?” 

“Well everyone expects me to marry her.” 

“Really? Isn’t she like your sister?” 

“More an irritant,” Arthur said. 

Merlin shrugged not really having any answer for that. 

Part 8

 

Merlin wasn’t sure how it was done but by the time that Kay was released from the dungeons, everyone seemed to know why he had been put in. How he had tried to corrupt Merlin to turn against the prince. Though details seemed to get lost and confused in the retelling the Knights seemed to understand they had Merlin to thank once again. 

And it seemed the knights wanted to thank Merlin with alcohol. They had taken him out to the lower village and were piling him with drink and laughter. 

“To Merlin!” one of knights cheered. 

“Really I didn’t do all that much.” 

“Kay was an arrogant prick,” Owain said, “and horrible to his squire.” 

“Wart? He always seemed nice to him, explaining things and sending him to bed,” Merlin said. 

A few knights exchanged looks, before Merlin stood and swayed dangerously. “I should get back to the castle.” 

“Its fine, the prince knows where you are.” 

“Indeed he does, what is the occasion?” Arthur asked, placing a heavy hand on Merlin shoulder, ignoring the way he leaned into him drunkenly, smiling up at the prince even though Merlin was taller. 

“They’re happy, Kay’s gone,” Merlin slurred as he touched Arthur’s hair. “I think he tried to sleep with me.” 

“What?” Arthur snapped, looking at Merlin. 

“He gave me a lot wine, I remember hands,” Merlin said vaguely gesturing. Arthur’s expression hardened. 

“Time to leave Merlin,” Arthur said gently. “You all better be in a good condition for training tomorrow afternoon,” he added, leading Merlin out of the bar. 

“Wasn’t training in the morning?” 

“Our prince said the afternoon and he hasn’t been drinking.” 

Outside Arthur led Merlin to the side of the tavern and propped him against the wall. “Merlin, what was it you were saying about Kay?” 

“Hmm? Oh he put his hands down my pants,” Merlin said smiling at Arthur. 

“Did you want him to?” Arthur asked. 

“Well, he wasn’t very good at it, I don’t think he liked me, he didn’t even kiss me. When you kissed me…” 

“Right,” Arthur said pulling Merlin off the wall. “How many drinks did you have?” 

“Well I had one. Then Gwain took it, I didn’t even have half, then Gareth gave me another, but Owain took that. Maybe one?” 

“Merlin you have no head for spirits.” Arthur said smiling, amused his knights tried to keep Merlin from getting drunk. His tolerance was so low there was little that could save him short of ordering him to stick to water. 

“Well I never drank before coming to Camelot.”

“Ever?”

“No.”

“And with how skinny you are,” Arthur sighed. “Where is it that your food goes?”

“I don’t know. I eat it, Mother used to say it was magic, food vanishing from right inside me.” 

Glad the knights had not gone too far from the castle Arthur guided Merlin towards Merlin’s room. Merlin entered his small bedroom, the room the usual mess it was and pulled off his scarf, before flopping down on the bed. 

Arthur looked at Merlin and sighed. “You could at least take off your boots.” 

“Hmm,” Merlin said from his position on his stomach. Arthur moved to roll him over, pulling at a shoulder. Merlin went with it and was on his back blinking up at Arthur. 

“Arthur,” he said smiling, as the prince reached for a boot. 

“One would think I was your servant,” he said dropping the first boot to the ground and reaching for Merlin’s other foot. “Sit up Merlin, the jacket too.” 

“Oh we’re taking my clothes off.” 

“Yes Merlin.” 

“I like this,” Merlin said pulling off the jacket and his shirt. Arthur glanced at the same pale chest wondering what Merlin was thinking. He got his answer as Merlin climbed into his lap and gave him a very messy kiss with too much tongue and just a hint of his drink. 

Arthur pulled back from Merlin which had the effect of having him land more on the bed which Merlin took as an invitation to push Arthur down on the bed, though his feet were still on the floor. 

“Merlin, you’re drunk.” 

“Just a little,” Merlin said and Arthur laughed. If this was a little drunk he never wanted to see very drunk. 

“What about Morgana?’ 

“What about her?” Merlin asked trying to pin Arthur with another kiss as he shoved him onto the bed. The prince was slowly moving his head from side to side Merlin finally seemed to catch on and their lips came together a second time. This time Arthur took charge of the kiss and Merlin moaned into his mouth. 

Arthur pulled away from Merlin eyeing the boy hovering over him. Merlin’s erection pressing into Arthur’s thigh. 

“Are you humping my leg?” Arthur exclaimed. 

“Oh sorry,” Merlin said though he didn’t stop instead sliding his hands into Arthur’s pants, hand pressing down on Arthur’s erection, even as he kissed the prince again. 

Merlin’s bed was, uncomfortable, too small, and Merlin was clumsy, drunk and Arthur should want to be anywhere but here. But instead he was humping his manservant. Growling, Arthur reversed their positions and nearly fell off the narrow bed. 

Merlin blinked glassily at him and Arthur loosened the ties on Merlin’s trousers, pulling Merlin’s erection free. Stroking Merlin he kissed him to drown out the moan, lest he bring Gaius into the room. 

Shifting so he was straddling Merlin taking them both in hand. Arthur shut his eyes as Merlin’s hand joined his own. They were both panting and Arthur was reminded why drunken sex was never a good idea. 

Merlin came with a sharp cry, slumping down on the bed. Arthur looked down at Merlin. 

“Merlin,” Arthur said and was rewarded with a light snore. “Idiot,” Arthur sighed pushing off of Merlin. He grabbed Merlin’s scarf, wiping of Merlin as he curled in his sleep. 

Arthur pulled the light sheet over Merlin and adjusted him so he was in a more comfortable position, before tucking himself back in. Stepping out of the room he was surprised to see Gaius asleep in his work room, but glad the man had not woken. 

He crept into the hall and made his way to his own rooms. Once there he realized he had not told Merlin what it was his father had prepared for him as a reward. 

 

“Your reward has been prepared,” Arthur said arms crossed as a clearly hangover Merlin placed his lunch down on the table. He had not even made an effort to bring Arthur breakfast.

“Oh,” Merlin said glancing around the room. “Its not too bad is it?” 

“It is a perfectly suitable reward for services to the throne.”

“What does that mean? It’s gaudy isn’t it?” Merlin said horrified, “and I’m going to have to wear it because the king gave it to me. It’s another hat isn’t it?” 

Arthur laughed; Merlin would never forget the hat. “It is not another, hat.” 

“Well where is it then?” Merlin said checking a cabinet. 

“Come with me.” 

“It doesn’t fit in the room?” Merlin asked. 

“Shut, up Merlin,” Arthur said leading the way out of his room. 

He led Merlin a few steps to a room and pushed open the door. Merlin followed him inside and looked around the plain room. He turned back to Arthur. 

“Where is it?” 

“The room, idiot.” 

“Oh,” Merlin said looking around the room. It was much bigger than his current room, though smaller than Arthur’s. 

“Yes maybe you’ll be able to attend your duties on time now.” 

“Right. Well this isn’t too bad,” Merlin said. “I thought it might be something horrible.” 

“Also father has ordered some formal clothing for you to wear when serving me. He made mention of a hat.” 

Merlin groaned flopping down on his new bed. It was much more comfortable then his old one. 

“You still have to move your things. You can do that while I’m training with the knights. I expect you to be prepared to serve.” 

“Right,” Merlin said standing. “Thank you,” he added. 

“I did nothing.” 

“Of course sire,” Merlin said with an easy smile. “I have to go tell Gaius”

Part 9

 

“Merlin please!” 

Merlin woke with a start, sweating, it was the dead of the night and he had without a doubt heard the voice of the lady. It was raining and he could feel her pain in every drop. For a moment he was at a loss still not used to his new room. Orienting himself he focused on the Lady. 

"What do you need?” 

“Please, I need our king.” 

Arthur. He could do that, somehow. 

Merlin sat up and pulled on his clothes. He opened the door and was stunned to see Morgana in her armor, looking like a call of death to anyone who dared to cross her. 

“What-”

“She was screaming for you, I could hear it. Who is she?” 

“Then you know,” Merlin said already heading towards Arthur’s room ignoring the other question. 

“What will we tell him?” 

“We’ll figure that out later. I will not let her die for my secret, Arthur is the only one that can save her.” 

“The sword,” Morgana said wondering now if she should not have stopped Merlin from telling Arthur sooner. 

“Yes,” Merlin said as he pushed open Arthur’s bedroom door. The prince was sound asleep. Merlin raised his hand pointing at the table, and his magic rose in a wave, calling Arthur’s armor to the table. 

He then moved to the bed. “Arthur wake up.” 

“Merlin?” Arthur slurred looking about the darkness. “It can’t be morning yet. In fact I know it’s not morning yet. Let me sleep.” 

“Arthur, there’s no time; I’ve brought your armor. She needs you.” 

“Who?” Arthur said even as he sat up.

“We don’t have time, hurry,” Merlin said already pulling clothes out for him from the cabinet.

“Are you going to help me put my armor or just stand there and worry?” 

“Right,” Merlin said and it was then Arthur saw Morgana. 

“You told her?” Arthur asked wondering who was in danger if Morgana was here. 

“No, she just knew,” Merlin said with a shrug, the process of dressing Arthur calming him slightly as he went through the familiar motions as quickly as possible. 

“Is it Guinevere?” 

“No, no, she’s safe in bed as far as I know,” Merlin said even as his hands moved. 

“I will not stay behind,” Morgana said to the look that Arthur cast her. 

Arthur frowned at her. “Fine then, help me with this. Merlin go saddle the horses.” 

Arthur watched as Morgana moved to Merlin’s place, helping him dress put on the last of his armor as Merlin left. “Where are we going?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Do you know what you are doing with Merlin?” 

Morgana’s hand froze, her face becoming unreadable. “I have no idea what you mean.” 

“I’ve known quite some time now Morgana.” 

Morgana looked at him and arched a brown. She had seen this conversation and knew where it was supposed to go and what that end would mean. It made some more sense now her dressing Arthur in the dead of the night. 

But Merlin had said that he had changed the future at her word. It was not that at times she was wrong, it was that actions were taken, and that had made all the difference. Instead, she smiled and asked about something else she had seen. 

“Have you kissed him again?” Morgana asked, smiling though she was at Arthur’s back and he would not know it. She did not expect this answer. 

“I’m sorry,” Arthur said stiffly. 

“He loves you just as much,” she whispered, deciding to give her dreams hell. She did not like it when she saw Camelot burning. Maybe this was one way to stop it. “He would die for you.” 

“Let’s go, before he comes back up here to tell us the horses are ready. I want to know what all this is about,” Arthur said clearly uncomfortable with the road the conversation was taking. 

Together, they moved through the castle, quickly, Arthur smirked at the guards. Morgana had grabbled a cloak, and pulled it over her head. He was sure the guards thought her another knight, or Merlin. 

It was a foolishly easy way to enter and escape the castle undetected and he would have to do something so that a cloak was not enough reason to let someone pass unmolested. Granted when that person moved with the crown prince, concessions could be made. 

They made it to the stable as Merlin saddled the third horse. They each mounted, and Arthur threw his spare cloak at Merlin to offer the man some protection from the rain. 

He heard thunder in the distance as they mounted and he allowed Merlin to lead the way out of Camelot. It was the first time he had seen Merlin on a galloping horse and he was shocked that the man wasn’t instantly thrown off. 

Merlin was whispering fiercely in the rain, hoping the storm and darkness hid what he was doing. He was not sure it would but he had to do what he could. The hooves of all three horses trailed gold, as they made it beyond the sight of Camelot. They covered the distance to the lake in minutes, each one feeling like a minute too long. 

When they reached the lake the horses stopped a distance away and all three dismounted, Morgana and Arthur drawing their swords. 

“What is it?” 

“The Lady of the Lake,” Merlin said in horror as he saw the lady in her armor, standing tall with challenge. Arthur’s sword held firmly in her hold. 

But what shocked Merlin was who the lady was battling. Throwing magic around, Excalibur easily deflected was someone who should be dead. Their death had changed the course of Merlin’s very future. 

“Nimueh,” Merlin breathed and that was enough. The woman turned and smiled. 

“Why, hello Merlin,” Nimueh said with a dark smile. “I knew you would come.”

“You’re dead.” 

Morgana grabbed Arthur’s arm to stop him from moving. 

“Oh and you brought the prince, have you received any more gifts of goblets?” Nimueh asked smirking. Arthur’s expression went dark. 

“You said once it was not my destiny to die by your hand.” 

“I’m putting a lot less stock in destiny these days,” Nimueh snarled before she sent an explosion of magic rushing at Arthur. Before he even raisedhis sword, he had both Merlin and the Lady standing before him. 

Merlin with his arm outstretched as if he could simply catch the dark magic. The lady deflected it with Excalibur sending the bolt into the water of the lake where steam rose from the magical explosion. 

“My king,” the lady said with a bow.

“I am not king yet.” 

“You are my king,” she said turning her head and tossing the sword to Arthur. He caught it dropping the other sword and was amazed at the way it felt in his hand. As if it had always belonged there. 

The next thing he knew the Lady was crying out, as she crumbled to the ground. Blood blossomed on her abdomen as she crumpled. 

“No!” Merlin screamed and Arthur was shocked as the sky cleared, and lightening rained down on Nimueh who simply laughed as it cascaded around her. 

“You will not do that to me twice. Come now Merlin.” 

“Morgana!” Arthur said moving towards Merlin, “help her.” 

She moved to the Lady’s side, kneeling. Nimueh had ignored her so far. Acting as if Morgana was beneath her notice, she would learn. 

“She knows, she fears what you can see. You and Emyrs have taken fate in your hand and bent it to breaking. Please, to the water,” she said coughing. 

“But-” 

“I am of the lake. I will die here, the water will heal me,” the Lady gasped as Morgana gripped her as she helped her crawl and drag herself back to the water. 

“The only way to defeat her now is together,” the lady said as she sunk into the water. “I will do what I can,” she said before her face vanished under the water. 

“I defeated you once, I can do it again.” 

“You will not catch me with the same trick twice, and you have learned nothing. I am a priestess of the old religion, I have defied death. What would you think you could do to me?” Nimueh snarled then lurched as the island under her feet vanished. 

“Viviane!” Nimueh screeched, as she used magic to keep herself from falling into the water. She attacked them then, tossing ball after ball of explosive magic causing both Merlin and Arthur to move away from the woman. 

Morgana stood then, as the boys worked to gather themselves back to their feet. She drew her own sword and watched as Nimueh made her way to the shore. 

“I see you,” Morgana said the words coming to her even as she spoke. “You are nothing. You are a name that will be forgotten in history. You are dealing with powers that you mean nothing to.”

“Who are you? You are nothing. Not a priestess, not a queen,” Nimueh snarled. Morgana very carefully did not glance behind her where Merlin and Arthur were approaching, Merlin swirling golden and Arthur with Excalibur. 

“I am Morgana. I see them; their future shines so bright. Nothing you do matters. Across time and space, they will be known. Their story is written in the stars, children will forever dream of being Arthur and Merlin. Who will dream of Nimueh in the night? Who will remember your name in the cold dark?” Morgana said, looking to the sky where her eyes took the endless look of the night sky, voids of black with pinpricks of light of the most distant stars. 

“Nimueh, was she the witch? The lady in the lake? The healer? A poor peasant girl? Merlin’s one love? It is no matter; it is the tale of the greatest of all time. Arthur and Merlin.” Morgana said her smirk firmly in place as her eyes returned first to a milky white then back to blue. 

“Come dawn, he will be executed,” Nimueh said and Morgana faltered. She had seen, but she could see the shadows, the other paths. The future was fighting for its place. 

“Nimueh!” Merlin snapped as lightning raced towards her. She raised an arm to deflect it and steel slashed through her arm. In the next moment, Arthur raised the sword to slash again, and Merlin raised his arm his eyes shining gold, it would be the last thing she ever saw as her body was blasted to its true final death, even as it was cleaved in two. 

Morgana saw them then and for a moment, watched in wonder as she saw the future of Merlin and Arthur in that moment. They stood, taller older. Arthur holding Excalibur aloft. They were standing on a hill. Arthur sheathed his sword, and reached a hand to Morgana, both in the vision, and in this moment by the lake. 

She felt the power of the decision she was making now and the way that this decision would spin across time. She stepped forward, and took the hand. And she was armed, and crowned; she was a warrior queen. 

Behind Arthur and Merlin stood Lancelot and Gwen holding hands, and she had never seen the woman shine so brightly. There was a lurch and they were screaming. 

Merlin looked up at her with such hatred, she saw Arthur on the hill alone now, fighting a knight armored in black, and in the same moment, they landed blows against each other that showed that neither would leave that hill alive. 

She thrust her own magic dark and tainted at Merlin and he raged, at the loss of his king, at her attempt to take his life. And it was not Merlin that turned to face her in that moment it was death. His king had died and so would she. 

She pushed it away and smirked at Arthur in the here and now. She would reach for that shining light as best she could. The darkness she had seen terrified her. “Nice sword.” 

Arthur looked at the sword and the hilt and turned it in his hands frowning. “Merlin,” Arthur said whirling on his manservant who staggered back. 

“Um, yes?” Merlin said his smile nervous. 

“Magic, Merlin?” 

“I was going to tell you really-”

“Merlin shut up.” 

“Right, I,” Merlin fell silent with the glare Arthur leveled at him. 

“You will not take him back to Uther! You will not have him killed.” 

Both Merlin and Arthur stared at Morgana as if they had forgotten she was there.

“Yes, yes you love him,” Arthur muttered.

“What?” Morgana and Merlin said in unison.

“Did you two really think you were discreet? Alone together all hours of the day and night?” 

“You think Merlin and I? Are you mad?”

“I heard you.” 

“Heard what exactly?” Morgana asked. 

“You, talking Merlin out of telling me, or ordering him not to.” 

“You knew?” Merlin exclaimed shocked and Arthur turned back to him. 

“Yes Merlin did you actually think you were any good at keeping a secret?” 

“But you never said anything.” 

“I was waiting for you to tell me,” Arthur said with a roll of his eyes. 

“My Lady.”

Morgana whirled as she heard the soft call in her mind. She saw a hand wave from the water and she wandered over. 

“Do not concern yourself. Their futures shine bright,” the Lady said, her head rising out of the water. “The shadow paths are fading, you can see if you look.” 

Morgana did just that, and was amazed; if possible, the golden future seemed to be rushing towards her. She turned away from the sight, knowing no matter what it was it was years away, but in this moment nothing else was possible. 

“Are you alright?” Morgana asked. 

“I shall heal; it should be more peaceful now that the king has his sword.” 

“Merlin had said he wanted us to meet,” Morgana said, glancing back at the pair. She wondered how long they could argue back and forth. 

“Open your eyes and see them,” she added, a dry hand going to Morgana’s head and she saw the vision of the pair again, turning red as she looked away. 

“That’s strange,” Morgana said looking at the pair. 

“What is?”

“My vision, it felt, like it was coming in moments.”

“That is not so strange.” 

“They were at the castle.” 

Morgana looked up at Arthur and Merlin once again and was nearly blinded by the flash of light. When it cleared she and the lady were the only two people at the lake. 

“What just happened?” 

“Merlin’s magic is catering to his wishes.”

“And he wishes to be naked in Arthur’s bed right now,” Morgana said, laughing. “Tell me how does one go about becoming a Lady of the Lake?” 

Merlin and Arthur appeared in his room and Arthur blinked at Merlin whose eyes were shining gold. Merlin’s magic the only light in the room. Arthur should be afraid, or at least concerned. Instead he walked to the door and locked it before turning back to Merlin. 

He felt Merlin’s magic like a breeze against his skin, except most breezes did not loosen and pull at all the fastenings to his armor, causing the chest piece to fall to the floor with a clang. 

“Oops,” Merlin said with a shrug.

“You will be fixing that,” Arthur snapped even as his mail slid off his shoulders like water reforming at his feet. “If you damage my armor with your little games you will be placed in the stocks.” 

“Magic’s never hurt it before,” Merlin pointed out, staring at Arthur’s naked chest. Arthur could follow the path of Merlin’s eyes with the way his magic slid across his skin in a sensual caress but it wasn’t enough. 

“That’s it,” Arthur said crossing the final distance to Merlin and grabbing him by the upper arms. “You’re magic, fine. Now turn it off.” 

“I can’t,” Merlin whispered. “Not yet.” His magic was settling into place but not yet. 

Arthur huffed before pulling Merlin for a kiss. “You better not fall into a drunken sleep this time.” 

“Wait, that happened?” Merlin said stunned. “You never said anything.” 

“You were the one who climbed into my lap; do you make it a habit and getting drunk and accosting princes?” 

“I’ll let you know when I meet another prince,” Merlin said smiling. 

“I should-“ 

“Kiss me senseless?” Merlin suggested. 

“Right,” Arthur said though he made no move to kiss Merlin. Instead started to pull off his clothes. He should not be the only one half naked. Speaking of which, Arthur quickly kicked off his boots and slid out of his pants. 

“You’re drooling Merlin.” 

“I am not you prat,” Merlin said kicking off his own boots and shucking his own pants before climbing into the bed. Arthur agreed with this idea completely and not only to get the feeling of cold stones out of his feet. 

“Start a fire,” Arthur ordered, and he watched as Merlin turned his head towards the hearth. A string of guttural, syllables leaving his mouth before the fire came to life, bringing warmth to the cool room. 

“Better?” Merlin asked.

“Still dark,” Arthur pointed out. He and Merlin were sitting so close to each other and yet Arthur could barely see him. The storm out in the night was making the darkness even darker. 

Another string of words Arthur could never hope to understand, and a sphere of light appeared that he could never forget and he laughed. Of course it was Merlin, Merlin who drank poison and faced down mad sorcerers with his body. 

Arthur shoved him down on the bed then, kissing, and biting with a fervor that had Merlin gasping as he tried to keep up. Then Arthur reached his cock and Merlin’s entire body arched off the bed, the only thing holding him down were Arthur’s hands. 

Merlin moaned, and Arthur licked up his cock once more before looking up at Merlin who had his eyes shut, skin flushed as he writhed on the bed. Arthur propped himself on an elbow, taking Merlin in hand, stroking once, and relishing in Merlin’s groan of pleasure. 

“Arthur, Arthur.” 

Arthur took the head of Merlin’s cock in his mouth and enjoyed the high-pitched whine that escaped Merlin. He took more into his mouth even as he fondled Merlin’s balls, and a gasping noise was his only warning before Merlin came with a ragged cry.

A thump sounded behind them and Arthur spun, a streak of come landing on his cheek. His table had moved a few feet over, and the thump had been it knocking over one of the chairs. 

Rolling his eyes he returned his focus to Merlin who was staring at him golden eyed and panting. He sat up surprising Arthur and pulled him into a kiss, moving to lick his cheek clean. 

Arthur groaned even as he pushed into the hand that was stroking his erection. Merlin licked his way down Arthur’s chest, stopping to bite at Arthur’s nipples. It was Arthur’s turn to cry out and he came hands gripped tightly around Merlin’s shoulder shooting into his hand. 

When Arthur caught his breath he looked at Merlin. “I was going to take you.” 

“Was?” Merlin asked with a frown, and Arthur could see that he was already half hard again. 

“Be useful and get me oil.” 

Merlin looked at the table, and a small pot of oil that had been sitting there rushed into his hands. 

“Why do you sometimes speak your magic and other times do not?” Arthur asked as he coated his fingers. 

“Moving things is easy, I’ve never tried the other things without words,” Merlin admitted. 

“You should. Most sorcerers cast spells, and it would be another way for you to not be accused of magic,” Arthur added as he pushed Merlin’s legs apart and brushed his thumb over his hole. 

Merlin made the same pleasure filled whining noise that went straight to Arthur’s cock. 

“Can we…not talk about this now?” Merlin panted as the finger continued to tease his hole. 

Arthur’s response was to lean forward even as he slid his first finger in up to the knuckle to leave a trail of teeth down the side of Merlin’s neck. “Oh,” Merlin whispered his eyes falling shut as Arthur moved his finger around, sinking in deeper, twisting his finger and stretching the tight opening. 

Arthur used his free hand to stroke Merlin’s renewed erection even as he slipped in a second finger, scissoring his fingers, he watched as Merlin’s body trembled a string of nonsense syllables falling from his lips as Arthur found his prostate. 

The curtains around the bed fluttered madly though Arthur paid no attention slipping a third finger into a nearly incoherent Merlin. With one last bite he pulled back placing one of Merlin’s legs on his shoulder, removing his fingers.

Sliding his fingers through the oil again he slicked himself up and slowly slid into a groaning Merlin. Panting Arthur took a moment to catch his breath even as Merlin did the same. 

“Move,” Merlin whispered and Arthur did just that, slowly sliding out of the body of his manservant and back in, picking up speed as time went on. Merlin was running his hands along Arthur’s body, his own erection, Arthur was sure there was some magic somewhere, even if Merlin’s eyes had gone back to blue after the first orgasm. 

Arthur could feel his orgasm building and took Merlin in hand stroking as his thrusts became erratic. He came with a groan still working Merlin who came moments later. He pulled out of Merlin and flopped down on bed beside him. 

Arthur grabbed the nearest article of clothing, Merlin’s shirt, and made a weak effort to wipe them clean before tossing the shirt to the ground and pulling the sheet over them both. 

Rolling onto his stomach he placed and arm around Merlin and turned to face him. “So…” Arthur sighed as he looked into Merlin’s sleeping face. At least he had waited until Arthur was done this time. 

This would not become habit was Arthur’s last thought before letting sleep claim him. 

 

Arthur was preparing for the start of the day, glancing now and again to Merlin sprawled out and sleeping on his bed. He had tried to wake him to have him go about his duties and with one golden glare Arthur had been dressed in his hunting clothes. Merlin had rolled over and been asleep again. 

The banging at his door startled him for a moment before remembering he had locked it in the night to keep anyone from coming in after Merlin deposited them in his bedroom eyes glowing gold. 

He pulled it open wondering if his father was demanding his presence. He better be Arthur thought as the pounding increased. Pulling open the door he looked down at Morgana cloak thrown over her shoulder and his eyes widened. 

“Oh,” he quickly slipped past her and shouted. “Merlin it’s for you,” Arthur said and fled. A few minutes later he returned to the room, with breakfast for them all and was surprised to see that Merlin was still asleep. 

“Why didn’t he get yelled at?” Arthur said knowing if he had abandoned Morgana in the woods he wouldn’t hear the end of it for months, no years. 

Morgana rolled her eyes, continuing to run her hand across Merlin’s hair. 

“I’ve brought food,” Arthur said. 

“I have to change,” Morgana said gesturing her armor. 

“Merlin!” 

“Uuunngg.”

“Merlin, Morgana needs to change.”

“Nuh, smart, beautiful.” Morgana grinned. Then looked down and found herself in a gown.

“Arthur!”

“What?”

“What if he does that when a maid comes in?” 

“I locked the door.” 

“At least you have some sense.” 

“Does he always do that? Does Gaius know?” 

Arthur frowned and moved over to his bed. Sitting beside Merlin he shook him. “Merlin wake up,” he said much more gently this time and Merlin blinked sleepily at Arthur. 

“I need you to wake up,” Arthur said. 

“Kiss?” 

Arthur frowned and looked over at Morgana who smiled at him. “Fine.” 

Arthur pulled Merlin up into his arms keeping the sheet in place for the most part before kissing him. When Merlin stared to try to push off his jacket Arthur held his hands. 

“We are not alone.” 

“What?” 

Arthur pointed behind Merlin and he spun gasping when he saw Morgana. “Oh!” he exclaimed blushing. 

“Merlin, I have a question for you., Morgana said smiling as he tried to hide behind Arthur and pull up the sheet all at once. “Do you do magic in your sleep?” 

“I didn’t until I killed Nimueh.” 

“Today?” Arthur said confused. 

“No, the first time, when you were hurt by the questing beast.” 

“I see.”

“Does Gaius know?” Arthur asked. 

“Um, no.” 

“How have you kept this secret for so long?” Arthur said with a sigh. 

“Everyone thinks I’m an idiot?” Merlin said gesturing and his shirt flew up from the ground and into his arms. He pulled it on over his head. “I mean I confessed to the king and everything.” 

“You are an idiot,” Arthur said dodging the pillow Morgana threw at him. 

“Well, I’m sorry I left you in the forest.” 

“It was nothing, Viviane, actually helped me travel through the rain. I only departed her company a few minutes ago,” Morgana said. 

“Wait, wait, if you two aren’t together, what was all that secrecy? Stealing into his room in the dead of night?” 

Merlin glanced at Morgana, and she frowned. She looked at Arthur for a moment. “What is it?” Arthur asked. 

“I can see the future.” 

“Don’t be absurd.” 

“Really Arthur, your manservant, is a wizard, you just received a magic sword enchanted by the dragon in the dungeons, from a woman who resides in a lake and this you can’t believe?” 

“But you don’t practice magic,” Arthur said weakly. 

“Neither do I,” Merlin pointed out. “I was born this way.” 

“You were born, you didn’t choose to practice magic?” 

“No, we didn’t,” Merlin said taking Arthur’s hand. 

“Is everyone born this way?” Arthur asked. 

“No, you could do magic if you learned, but it be would the magic, of spells and curses, and potions, and you would likely need a tool of some kind.” 

“But, there are people who have no choice in the matter and would be killed…” Arthur shook his head. He wished he could believe taking this information to his father would change things. But the man likely knew more about magic than Arthur ever would. 

“Did you know?” Arthur asked Morgana, 

“I was never sure, sometimes I would see things, and they would come to pass, sometimes they would not,” 

“An example?” Arthur asked. 

“I saw you killed by Knight Valliant,” Morgana threw out. 

“Oh.” 

“I should go,” Morgana said standing, seeing that Arthur was entering a world of his own; his thoughts racing. 

“Moragana,” Arthur called as she reached the door. 

“Yes Arthur?” 

“I will protect you,” he said solidly, and Morgana shut her eyes, as she could see that golden future shining so bright. 

“I know you will do your best,” she said, making her way to her room hoping that Gwen wasn’t already there. 

Epilogue

 

Merlin watched Arthur dress, seated in the chair after the third time Arthur had batted his hands away. 

“I need you to trust me,” Arthur said.

“Always,” Merlin replied and Arthur pulled him into a kiss. 

“Go to the feast, I will be there shortly,” Arthur said and Merlin made his way to the hall wondering what Arthur had planned. He sometimes thought he should tell him about the visit from the other Merlin, but he had a feeling it hadn’t gone this way before. 

“Merlin, where is my son?” 

“He said… said he’d be along shortly sire,” Merlin replied, He was getting a little better at speaking to the king. 

“Do you know what this is about?” Uther asked turning to Morgana, even as he gestured to the more full than usual room. 

“No. Maybe he wants to make an announcement?” Morgana said wishing she could look to see what this was, But Merlin had told her, when she had a waking vision her eyes looked white as if she were blind. 

Arthur entered then, the crown prince from head to toe, his armor shined, his red cloak even brighter and his crown on his head. He walked directly to Uther glancing at Morgana with a grin before kneeling before the king. 

“Arthur.” 

“King Uther, I come to beg the hand of ward Morgana in marriage.” 

Uther stared at Arthur a long moment, before turning to Morgana. “Do you accept this suitor?” 

“I…I do,” Morgana said stunned, wishing she could look back at Merlin. What on earth was Arthur doing? 

A hand on her shoulder, and she glanced up at Merlin who was nodding. She wondered what Arthur had told him, Gwen had tears in her eyes and started clapping joined by most of the knights who were at the table. 

Arthur moved to take his seat after that and Uther held up a goblet, “To Camelot!” 

“Camelot.” 

In the bowels of the castle a dragon roared as destiny fell at the hands of a young warlock, remolded into something much more than it once was. 

End


End file.
